Duality
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: Twins are connected in ways no one can possibly understand. Naruto and Yami may be opposites in a million ways, but no one can separate them. Searching for their father after their mother passes and raised by Junior, they find themselves attending Beacon after Yang's visit. What does the school hold for them? Pairings decided (not telling yet). Co written by Crimson-Wyvern.
1. Chapter I: The Uzumaki Twins

**Duality**

 **Orpheus: Hey there! Orpheus here with a new crossover with my long-time friend but first time co-author Crimson-Wyvern.  
Wyvern: Hello people of the internet! Thank you for the warm welcome. **

**Orpheus: I brought him in due to his great ideas that will (hopefully) keep me on track and finally finish a story. Apparently it means I can also write longer chapters too, so that's a plus! Anywho, we've got weapons, Semblances, twins and ships. The whole RWBY shebang is all here for you wonderous readers!  
Wyvern: And most importantly, we have Port!**

 **Orpheus: What say you that we get this started already? Here you guys and girls are! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or RWBY. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. All original characters, storylines, Semblances, weapons, Grimm and other ideas belong to Orpheus Kidwell and Crimson-Wyvern.**

 **Chapter I**

"Naruto, stop doing that." A boy of seventeen commanded. He had spiked, black hair and red eyes with slit pupils on a lightly tanned face that bore a scar raising from the left corner of his lips in what appeared to be a permanent, deranged smile. He was wearing a light blue, long-sleeved shirt and white pants with steel greaves and armguards the color of frost. Hanging from his waist was a jian with a circular base on the bottom of the hilt.

"Stop worrying so much, Yami." Yami's identical twin responded almost immediately. He wore a bright, red shirt and orange pants with a white trench coat that reached his ankles, flames licking the edges of it. Unlike Yami, Naruto had bright cerulean eyes with normal pupils and a fluffy, fox tail poking out from a slit down the middle of his coat with orange fur and a bright, yellow tip. On his waist hung a meter long baton of black metal. Naruto had a ball of orange energy that he was tossing between his hands.

"Naruto, with that much Aura you'll sear a hole in the observation deck and send us hurtling to our watery deaths." Yami mentioned as he pointed out the window to show they were above a large river. Yami conjured up a ball of blue energy that he tossed at Naruto's own. The resulting steam spread out as both orbs disappeared from existence. "We're going to be Huntsmen, Naruto. Junior isn't taking care of us anymore. You have to stay focused."

"Yes, mom." Naruto responded sarcastically as he crossed his arms on the railing and sighed, resting his chin atop them. "I just hope we can find people as strong as that girl that beat up Melanie and Miltia and wrecked Uncle's club." He explained. "Killing Grimm is fun and all, but we do that all the time. I just want people that can challenge me."

"Don't be so cocky." A third voice popped up behind Naruto and the two blondes turned to find another pair of identical twins, though these two girls were human and not Faunus like them. Both had jade green eyes, milky white skin and black hair. The one who spoke wore a short dress of white and silver along with blue eyeliner and stood higher than her twin due to her high heels.

Next to her was another ravenette. "Yeah, you would have, like, totally been destroyed by that blonde." The shorter twin wore a similar dress in red with a black bow tied around her waist and red eyeliner. She wore a pair of red bracelets and a long feather adorning her hair.

"Melanie and Miltia, you two are sounding too much like Yami now." Naruto complained. "Plus, isn't that whole reason you took the entrance exam into Beacon to get back at blondie?" He asked. "I distinctly remember that after Yami and I watched that surveillance video and told Junior we wanted to go to Beacon, you two joined in wanting payback. Right, Yami?"

"Naruto is right. The two of us may have come to test our skills against students with experience in the prep schools with our self-taught abilities, but you two just want to beat the girl that embarrassed you in your own club. It's a bit petty, if you think about it." Yami and Naruto both grinned like Foxes as they ducked Miltia's arm blade as it swiped for their heads and only caught air.

"Speaking of which, why weren't our _oh so dedicated_ bouncers earning their rent by keeping people like that blonde bimbo out?" Melanie demanded to know. "Because you obviously weren't doing, you know, your job!"

"Oh, that's actually very simple." Yami pointed out.

"We were out following a lead about who our dad might be." Naruto continued. "You know that our mom never even told Uncle about who it was she slept with to conceive us. We keep trying to figure out who he is and we think that we narrowed it down to a few people in the Schnee Dust Company. We know around the time she probably conceived us and narrowed down the major events of the time and its _definitely_ someone high up in Atlas."

"But you two live in Vale and Kushina lived in Vale all her life." Miltia pointed out while crossing her arms. "Why Atlas?"

"She was a bounty hunter, she went to all the Kingdoms." Yami explained. "We knew there was a chance for our father to be from any of the Four all along. The fact that we were able to narrow it down so much is a miracle in of itself."

"Hey, what's that?" Naruto wondered. The other three cast their views to where he motioned and saw a holographic image of a middle-aged, blonde woman. She wore her hair in a bun with one curl hanging down the side of her face and her green eyes were covered by a pair of ovular glasses. She wore a white top that exposed a portion of her chest and a black, business skirt that was buttoned down. On her back was a cape that was black on the outside and purple on the inside.

"My name is Glynda are among a privileged few who have been selected to attend this prestigious Academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." As she finished, her hologram disappeared.

"Select few to attend, huh?" Naruto asked with a grin as the other three looked at him incredulously. "Looks like we'll get just the challenge we were looking for." He pointed out.

"Please cool the hothead, Yami." Miltia requested as she began to shift around a bit. "I can already feel the place getting really hot." Yami sighed and formed an icy blue ball of his Aura, launching it at Naruto's head. He blinked in surprise as his golden spikes were now coated in a coat of frost and looked to be hard as ice.

"That wasn't very nice." Naruto told Yami as he held up an orange ball of Aura and threw it, only for Yami to dodge it. The four watched as it flew directly into the back of another blonde's head who was standing around, looking a bit nauseous. As soon as it made contact, the armored boy stood stock still before quickly placing his hand over his mouth. He ran off towards the bathroom at speeds the two sets of twins didn't think he could move at with his lanky frame and heavy-looking armor.

They watched him run right past a pair of girls only to lose his lunch on the shoes of a fourth blonde on the ship. "Oh, gross! Barf boy puked all over my new shoes!" She complained very loudly.

"Hey… isn't that the girl that beat you two into the ground?" Naruto wondered aloud before leaning back to avoid a kick from Melanie's heeled boot. "Too slow~! Anywho, who's Red?" Naruto wondered as he looked at the shorter girl with the hooded cape on her back. "She seems younger than us. Oh! I bet she's really strong if she got in that young!" As Naruto began walking toward them, Yami grabbed his tail to keep him back. "But, Yami, I want to see if she's strong!"

"No, Naruto. And you two don't cause a fight while we're midair." He spoke the last bit to Melanie and Miltia as they tried to sneak off towards the blonde girl, only to freeze in their tracks when he spoke. Quite literally since frost coated their feet and kept them stuck to the metallic floor of the observation deck. "None of you are going to fight anyone until we land, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mom." All three spoke at once.

 **[Beacon Docking Station]**

"Finally off that piece of scrap metal." Melanie sighed as the quartet exited the airship and walked down its ramp with the rest of the students. "Dust, I hate flying so much."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to walk here?" Naruto wondered curiously. "Uncle Hei told us that we have to follow the rules like actual students since he only has minimal influence here in Beacon. He can't get us out of trouble here."

"The fact that Naruto is saying that should give you an understanding of how serious it would be for us to get in trouble here." Yami responded. As he was talking, the female twins saw a certain blonde girl quickly run away from the red-hooded girl with a group of other students. They glanced at each other and suddenly took off after her before the Uzumaki brothers could do anything. "And they ignore me the first chance they get. At least you understand, right Naruto? Naruto?" Looking around, Yami saw his own twin run off after the red-hooded girl and sighed. "No one ever listens…"

Walking down the ramp, he decided to let them do what they wanted and simply find his way to the meeting hall. As he walked among the crowd of students, he witnessed the mix of human and Faunus with a smile. "It seems as if we will fit right in." He muttered to himself. Distracted as he was, Yami didn't see where he was going and found he hit something solid that sent him reeling back. "Oh, I apologize. I wasn't watching where I stepped." Yami quickly said.

"You gotta watch where you're going!" The person he bumped into ordered. The person in question was tall and wore what appeared to be a set of armour with a rather corny bird crest across the chest. He had brown hair and his mouth was twisted into an ugly scowl. He carried on his back a large mace. The armored boy's face changed from annoyance to a sneer of disgust when he made eye contact with Yami. The blonde knew that look and could only sigh. "Great, I knew that your kind was here, but I have to meet one on the very first day?" He grumbled. "So, you think it's okay for someone _like you_ to just bump into a human and get away with it?" He grabbed his mace and hefted it up in his right hand. "I'll teach you to mess around with the superior race."

Yami narrowed his eyes at the brunette as he swung his mace down heavily. With a step to the side, it crashed into the floor, causing spiderweb cracks in the concrete pavement. The boy immediately swung diagonally from the floor, nearly catching Yami in the nose if he hadn't ducked beneath it. "Just great. Naruto isn't even here and I _still_ manage to get into a fight with the first person I talk to." Yami complained while unsheathing his jian. On the next mace swing, he used his blade to parry it. When the boy was left wide open, Yami reached forward and slammed his palm against the metal chestpiece he wore. As he held on tightly to it, frost began to coat it and the brunette's eyes widened.

"W-w-what d-d-did y-you do t-to me?" He demanded to know through chattering teeth while struggling to keep the mace in his hand.

"I lowered the temperature around your armor to around freezing, constricting your movements, slowing your pulse and successfully cooling you down from your battle lust. I'm sure if my brother were here, he'd gladly fight you full on, but I really don't have time for it. You should be fine in about five minutes when your armor thaws, but right now I need to find the meeting hall so that I can properly lecture my friends when they get there." Pushing the boy's chest, Yami watched as he fell to his behind. He was unable to move from the sheer cold. "Just rest for a few minutes. I've got to go though." Yami then turned away from the mace-wielding boy and walked off towards the rest of the crowd.

 **[With Naruto]**

After Naruto left his lecturing twin, he followed after the red-hooded girl. With her all alone, he would be able to easily entice her. "Hey, Red!" The girl turned her head when Naruto shouted the color. She was on the petite side, with silver eyes which reminded him of the moon and short black hair that matched her dress and contrasted yet complimented her red hood and silver jewelry. Naruto could faintly see the shape of something hidden under her hood, most likely her weapon.

"Um, hi?" She replied as he caught up to her. "Do I… know you?" Naruto grinned, but shook his head to the negative. "Can I help you?"

"You're younger than anyone else here at Beacon!" He announced. The girl's response was to shrink a little into her hood. "That means you must be really, really strong, right? I bet that you have a really cool Semblance and an even cooler weapon, right? Right? Oh! I'm Naruto, by the way!" He exlaimed with excitement in his eyes as he held out his hand.

"I'm Ruby." She responded with a small smile until what he said reached her ears. "Weapon… yeah, my Crescent Rose is really awesome!" She replied with equal fervor as she pulled the object from her back and showed off the red and black scythe that unfolded from it. Naruto's eyes shined brightly at the thought of fighting someone with a scythe. "Isn't it just great? What about you?"

Naruto responded by opening up the left side of his trench coat and pulling out his meter-long baton. It began to extend until it stood at nearly two and a half meters then clicked in place. From the top of the metal stave, a curved, black blade began to extend until his naginata was fully shown. "This is Fahren Volt!" He explained, as if introducing her to a person. "I made her myself with some help from my uncle's employees and some blueprints left to me by my mom. Pretty sweet, huh?" It was now Ruby's turn to look on in glee as her eyes sparkled with a starry gaze, taking in every facet of the seemingly ordinary weapon that she was sure hid something extraordinary inside. "So, Ruby, I came to ask you something!" She blinked her silver eyes, looking into his cerulean ones. "I bet you're strong, so why don't we see if Crescent Rose or Fahren Volt is better?"

Ruby looked around and noticed that the area of the campus they were at was empty except for a fountain of water a few meters away from them. Otherwise, they were completely alone. She looked at Crescent Rose, then to Fahren Volt and finally at Naruto with his swishing tail and manic grin before her own lips curled up. "There's plenty of time until the ceremony. Crescent Rose and I are going to show you two what a true weapon is like!" She shouted.

The two of them looked at each other without moving for a moment. Naruto's naginata became wrapped in an orange aura with sparks of lightning dancing along the metal staff as he rushed forward. Ruby's scythe launched off a bullet and using the recoil she rushed forward at her blonde opponent. Just as they were nearing each other there was a loud shout of "Naruto, what the heck are you doing!" that distracted the naginata and scythe wielder enough to look away from each other and at an irritable Yami.

Their bodies crashed into each other and with her superior speed, Ruby caused them to move in her direction until Naruto crashed to the ground on his back. Ruby was atop him with both groaning as Yami approached with a sigh. The ravenette girl slowly raised to her hands and looked around to gain her bearings until her eyes met those of the Faunus she had planned on sparring. Their faces were extremely close,close enough that the only thing other than each other's eyes they could see was the glowing red of each other's faces as they realized Ruby was, in fact, straddling the older boy.

They were frozen like that for a moment until they heard the shutter of a camera and looked over to see Yami with his scroll out, taking a picture. Ruby and Naruto quickly rose up, rose petals and heat haze surrounding them. Steam was literally rising off of Naruto's red face while only figuratively off of Ruby's equally red face. "Y-yami! What are you doing! You messed up our fight!" Naruto complained as his twin put his scroll away.

"I was heading for the meeting hall when I heard your gloating and decided to investigate. Luckily I intervened or I fear your Heat Semblance might have caused property damage and perhaps even harmed Ms…."

"Ruby Rose!" Ruby answered with embarrassment clear in her voice. "Yep, that's my name! That's what you can call me!" She began to ramble on until Naruto shook her a bit, at which point she gave out a loud 'eep!'. "Sorry!"

"Right… Now we have to find Melanie and Miltia before they get themselves injured fighting that blonde girl with the shotgun gauntlets." Yami noted at the same time that a loud explosion rocked the area and smoke rose from several dozen meters away. "Never mind." He complained. "First I get into a fight, then I stop you from fighting and now they're trying to get revenge for losing a fight… Come on, let's go pick them up."

"You got into a fight! WITHOUT ME?!" Naruto complained as he looked at Yami with a look akin to betrayal. "That's so unfair! Was he strong? If he was, I want to fight him too!"

"Wait! Yang was fighting two girls on her first day?!" Ruby exclaimed at the description Yami gave of who Melanie and Miltia were hunting down.

"Yes I got into a fight. No, he wasn't that strong. And I assume Yang was the blonde girl you were with who abandoned you?" Ruby nodded. "Then yes, Melanie and Miltia went to fight Yang because she beat them and caused destruction in our Uncle Hei's club while looking for information about someone. Can we please go now?" He asked, getting nods from the two. "Now, put away your weapons and _don't_ do anything destructive or violent."

"Yes, mom." Naruto responded immediately. At Ruby's curious glance, he shrugged. "It's an instinct from Yami's constant nagging by now. I can't really control it."

The more impulsive pair of the trio put their weapons away and followed after Yami as he led the way. Within a minute, they had arrived to a scene that surprised no one involved. There was immense property destruction to the buildings, floor and decorum. Slash marks, chunks of debris on the floor, cracks in the walls and a broken fountain that was shooting water directly up and causing a mist to form above the scene where a rainbow reflected from the Sun's light. "You know, I kind of expected something more from my big sis." Ruby pointed out.

"Are you two losing your touch?" Naruto shouted out at Melanie and Miltia. "How can you call this a battlefield when you haven't even knocked out any walls yet? Ow!" The last was Naruto's reaction to Yami hitting him in the back of his head.

"Don't encourage them! And you two!" Yami shouted at them as he approached. "Didn't I specifically say to _not_ break the rules?" He asked in a chilly tone as the water fountain froze solid into an ice sculpture. "How am I supposed to explain this to Uncle Hei that you two got in trouble _within moments_ of stepping on campus property? And _you!_ " Yang nearly flinched at the of pure _fury_ in the blonde Faunus' eyes. "You came into my home and wrecked it, knocking my family around like you own the place and nearly brought the _entire_ club crashing to the ground fifteen days ago. Do you have _any_ idea how long it took to clean that up?" He demanded to know from her as he approached. Yang was the textbook definition of a blond bombshell. With long golden hair which cascaded down her back and an hourglass figure which was brought to attention by her brown jacket and shorts. She also wore a yellow shirt with a burning heart emblem and a orange scarf, much to Naruto's approval. On her arms she wore a combination of gauntlets and shotguns in a yellow color. "And now look what you've done to the place that you're supposed to be learning to be a Huntress! Do you have _no_ respect for anyone?"

"Don't talk to me like tha-" She tried before Yami interrupted again.

"No, you don't talk and just listen!" Yami commanded as the temperature lowered to below freezing, causing all but Naruto - who was now wrapped in an orange glow - and Ruby - who was directly next to said glow - to shiver. "You already beat these two, why in the world do you think that it was necessary to fight them again? You could have walked away. But no, you had to be like Naruto and fight every single person who challenges you." Yami glared as he formed a ball of light blue energy in his hand and used his jian to shatter the ice fountain. It began spraying again rather quickly. Pressing his foot against it, the water was angled to soak Yang's legs and feet which he then threw the ball at, flash freezing her legs in a block of ice. "You need to cool your temper and learn how to make proper decisions."

"He really likes lecturing…" Ruby noted, not at all worried about her sister.

"It's a conditioned response to people that destroy things. He really doesn't like when people show no respect for others." Naruto explained. "Your sister broke into my Uncle's club, tore the place up, beat up his employees, including twinkle dee and twinkle dum over there." As he spoke, he ducked down to dodge two rocks launched his way. "He's really angry at her in particular. He probably would have left her alone except she beat up Melanie and Miltia again with no remorse for destroying the school. I _love_ fighting and an angry Yami is the strongest opponent I've ever fought."

"Wait… she broke _your_ home too, aren't you upset?" Ruby asked out of curiosity more than anything. Naruto grinned and placed his hands behind his head.

"Me? No way! The fight was pretty good and watching Uncle Hei, Melanie and Miltia get beat so soundly was pure _gold_ in my eyes. I've got video evidence of their defeat and everything, it's the best. The club was fixed good as new and everything, so I wasn't upset at all. I mean, yeah, I had to help pay with a few jobs, but no big deal. I got to do some extra fighting against strong opponents like the White Fang and some Grimm, so it's all good. Oh, it looks like she's gonna break out! This should be good!"

Just as Naruto had stated, the ice encasing Yang began to crack. "Whoa, I'm the angry one? I think you need to _chill_ out, dude!" She exclaimed with a grin and shot a Dust bullet into the ice, breaking it completely as she rushed forward, cocking her fist back and sending it into Yami's face. He was launched a good distance away and crashed into the wall of a building, where frost began to coat the wall. Peeling himself from the stone, he stood with his blade in hand. Grabbing the orb at the base of the hilt, he pulled it off to show that there was a chain connecting the steel ball to his blade. "Oh, looks like he's serious." Naruto mentioned, using his tail as a seat.

"Is that a chain and blade?" Ruby asked, getting a nod from her fellow audience member.

"Zero Celsus is Yami's weapon." He explained. "He doesn't have any Dust bullets, but instead his blade hides a retractable chain for ranged attacks since he can just use his Semblance to launch off parts of his Aura to flash freeze targets. He only brings out the chain on opponents he wants to really use his full abilities against. This should be cool."

Yami shot the weight end of his weapon at Yang, who sidestepped his attack. The boy yanked back on the chain, causing the metal links to slap into the bare flesh of her neck and elicit a hiss of pain. "That's cold as hell!" She yelled while jumping away just as he caught the weight in his left hand again.

"My weapon is made to handle extreme temperatures on both ends of the spectrum due to the Semblance of my twin and I." Yami explained as he launched forward, shooting the blade at Yang this time. The blonde girl jumped away and shot her weapon at the blade, knocking it off to the side. As Yami attempted to reel it back, she launched herself at him with the recoil of her gauntlets. Instead of a repeat of her first punch, he ducked her right hook and slid beneath her guard, spinning around until he was behind her. He sent a kick directly into her back to launch her forward with a heavy coating of frost covering her shirt in the process.

"That's getting really annoying!" Yang shouted as she stood back up and glared at him with burning red eyes. She launched herself at him again, hitting him with a barrage of punches that he was able to mostly evade up until a three punch combo to his gut twice with a closing uppercut that shot him towards the sky. Yami threw his blade into the ground, where it impaled the cement, as he sailed up and pulled the chain taut to send him right towards her again. A ball of cold energy formed in the palm of his hand as he rushed towards her, spinning at a high velocity until he slammed it into her chest and caused her to launch backwards. Her Aura absorbed most of the impact, but there was enough there to force her to lose her footing.

Yang slowly came back to her feet as Yami's own feet hit the ground and he pulled his blade from the floor. "You may have beat Uncle Hei and those two, but I am not as weak as them." Yami explained. "I am one of the two legacies of Kushina Uzumaki left in the world and I will not dishonor her name by losing here to a vandal without respect for other people!" Yami rushed forward at the same time his fellow blonde did. One held frosty jian with a generous amount of fog rising off of it and the other had her right fist cocked back, ready to plant it firmly within her opponent's body. Just as they were about to meet, the two of them were intercepted by a wooden cane that simultaneously blocked both the blade and the gauntlet.

The owner of the cane was a silver haired man who wore glasses and a green tuxedo along with a steaming coffee mug. He seemed completely unaffected by the lowered temperature and looked at the two combatants emotionlessly. His appearance alone seemed to break the tension which filled the battlefield, replacing it with deathly silence. "Now, now, children, let's leave the horse-play for Physical Education and Combat classes." The man, Professor Ozpin, told Yami and Yang. He looked at the carnage the two consecutive battles had caused with a small smile. "I was just headed to the ceremony for my announcement, why don't you six join me?" He asked the group. "It would be… unfortunate if someone were to come across this scene and think that some of the prospective students caused it, don't you think?" He asked with a wistful smile and a twinkle in his eye.

It was at this point that Naruto stood up and the orange glow around him began to condense into a ball that he threw up into the sky, instantly warming up the area that Yami had caused to freeze. "It would be a shame if we were blamed for all of this before our very first day. Professor Ozpin is absolutely right.'' He said with a grin while leading Ruby over to Ozpin, Yang, Yami and the Malachite twins - who had quickly joined them. "We got a little lost and came across this, wondering who it could be. If we follow you, there's no way we'll get lost. Thanks for being so understanding, Professor." The silver-haired man smiled to the Fox Faunus before turning and leading them away.

"This school is going to be so awesome." Naruto mumbled so that only Ruby could hear. She looked at him as if he was crazy before she remembered seeing the cool weapons in action and nodded.

 **Oprheus: And that's it! Chapter end with two fights from Yami (if you can call Cardin a fight) and an almost fight from Naruto. Background and backstory will be explained later, of course, but for now this is our intro! Heat and Cold, some Ruby and Yang mixed in and the ever great Ozpin. Oh, and Cardin too, but meh.**

 **See you guys next time! Remember to review! Follows and favorites are appreciated! Also, feel free to blow up Crimson-Wyvern or my PM inbox with questions, comments or concerns.**

 **Orpheus and Wyvern out!**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter II: The Shining Beacon

**Duality**

 **Orpheus: Heya! Orph and Wyvern back once again with the second chapter for Duality!  
Wyvern: And boy do we have a ton of stuff to show. But unfortunately, no Port.**

 **Orpheus: Nope, only Professors thus far are Ozpin and Glynda, but not to worry Wyvern, as Port, Oobleck, Peach and the rest of the staff are sure to appear soon! Without further ado, we give you...**

 **Chapter II: The Shining Beacon**

 **[Beacon, Meeting Hall]**

The meeting hall was packed with aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses that all arrived on the first day of classes, ready and waiting for their Headmaster to make his announcement. Of course, when the Professor they were waiting for arrived with a party of six first years on his tail, they took notice. The curiosity was palpable as well as a bit of disdain aimed at both the Faunus and the fifteen year old in a school of students at least two years older than her. The sextet stopped near the front of the stage, mostly ignoring the looks as Ozpin began to move up the stairs. One among the group wasn't doing too well at ignoring though and Naruto noticed it. "You okay, Ruby?"

"They're all staring at me!" She half-whispered, half-yelled at him. "Oh no, they're all gonna think I'm some kind of child genius and then pick on me for it! I'll never make any friends and then I'll become a social pariah with only Crescent Rose to talk to! People will think I'm crazy and then, and then…" She was suddenly silenced as Naruto patted her head with a grin. "What?"

"Well, you've got me. I'll be your friend." He replied to her. "Plus you've got your sister. I definitely think you should stay close to her because a sibling will always have your back. Plus, I _really_ want to fight her! If she can keep up with an angry Yami, then I want to see if she can take the Heat of Fahren Volt! Oh, and you still owe me a fight with Crescent Rose, so I can't just abandon you, can I?" Ruby had wide eyes as Naruto spoke before grinning and nodding.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief." As the voice of Professor Ozpin resounded throughout the room, everyone's gaze turned to him. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction." At that line, Yami and Yang locked eyes before looking at the ground, feeling as if he was talking directly to them. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"Well, can't argue there." Naruto commented as Ozpin walked away from the microphone.

"Knowledge is pretty useful, but instincts and experience are bigger factors in a fight."

"Is fighting all you ever think about?" Melanie wondered as Glynda now stood in front of the microphone, staring down at the students.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She then followed after Ozpin, both walking outside, past the students.

"Well, looks like we don't get our dorms until after initiation." Miltia pointed out. "I think I'm going to go find my bags and wander a bit. Let's go, Melanie." The twin sisters walked off, giving Yang a dirty look as they did.

"Oh! I bet we could find a sparring ground and watch the older students fight!" Naruto pointed out to his younger friend, who tilted her head. "We could watch all the cool weapons people have made!" Her silver eyes sparkled at the thought and before either of their siblings could blink, the two disappeared in a trail of petals and a haze of heat. Yang and Yami were now alone with everyone having left, including the crowds of students. The blondes looked at each other, then at the places where their more immature siblings had once been before releasing a mutual sigh.

 **[With Naruto and Ruby: Beacon Courtyard]**

After leaving behind their siblings behind, the pair had dashed all the way through the Meeting Hall and into the Courtyard but suddendly stopped midway when posed with a very important dilemma. "So, do you know where the training grounds are ?" Ruby asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Nope. I was hoping you would know." The blonde stared at the petit girl in shock. He quickly turned around. Fortunately he could see the Meeting Hall. He did not want his brother to rant at him for half an hour because he's gotten lost. "Couldn't they have given us a map at least." Truth is, Naruto hadn't really paid much attention to the informative videos broadcasted during the trip to Beacon. He was too busy daydreaming about the possible fights would get into once he arrived.

"So, what do we do now ?" He asked.

Ruby sighed in disappointment. She had hoped to see some new weapons but it seems fate conspired against her. "Well, we could go back…" That was when a loud explosion echoed through the Courtyard. The source being none other than the Meeting Hall, which had a large smoking hole on the roof.

"Or we could go see what that is?" Naruto suggested with a giddy expression on his face and deadly curiosity in his eyes. "Maybe someone else got into a fight! It's not as good as fighting someone else, but watching fights is still cool too!" Ruby nodded, starry-eyed at the thought of seeing two cool weapons in action, battling for dominance in a fight of wills between Huntsmen and Huntresses. With that, they decided to rush off in twin trails of rose petals and heat haze to the source.

"Hey, Ruby! I bet I can beat you there!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin to the hooded girl. "No one is faster than me when I use my Semblance to send waves of heat behind me!" Ruby's silver eyes glared at him good-naturedly, her smile becoming a tiny smirk as the two of them kept an even pace.

"My Semblance _is_ Speed." She pointed out. "There's no way you can beat me!" Her smirk fell as she saw Naruto's tail move in what seemed to be slow motion to her. It swiped her legs and sent her tumbling to the floor in a ball of red.

"All is fair in love and war!" Naruto shouted, turning around to stick his tongue at Ruby while all she could do was watch his receding form and feel the heat haze that propelled his body forward faster than most people could handle. While he was looking back at her, she had recovered her footing and was already catching up to him. Not looking where his feet were, Naruto was unable to react to the cart of luggage before him and tripped over it. His world turning upside down as he barreled through the luggage.

Ruby was already there before he hit the floor, worried about him. "Are you alright, Naruto?" She asked while helping him up. "That looked like it hurt." The blonde grinned and rubbed the back of his head as he picked up one of the suitcases to put back on the cart.

"No worries, I've taken worse working for my Uncle." Just as he was about to place it on the cart, the two of them heard a very loud voice full of arrogance and accusation.

"What are you doing with my luggage, you dirty thief!?" A young woman with long white hair stomped towards them, her light blue eyes glaring holes at the duo, the menacing effect enhanced by the scar over her left eye. She wore a red and white dress and carried a rapier, though she seemed to struggle not to draw it.

"Thief? Naruto wasn't stealing anything! He tripped over your luggage and was just putting it back!" Ruby explained as she stood in between the blonde and the white-haired girl. "You can't just accuse people of stealing!" Weiss grabbed something that had fallen out of one of the suitcases on the floor and waved it in front of Ruby.

"Do you know what this is? Pure Dust! Fire! Lightning! Ice! It's dangerous and too much agitation could cause an explosion of elemental energy!" As she spoke, the ground up crystals began to rise. Ruby accidentally inhaled the particles, wheezing as Weiss spoke. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Naruto widened his eyes as he saw what was coming and backed up a bit just as the girl sneezed violently. Fire, Ice and Lightning Dust mixed as she did to cause a large explosion that engulfed all three of them, throwing them back from the epicenter of Ruby's sneeze.

"Ow… that's one serious case of allergies, Ruby." Naruto joked as he stood, helping her up as well. "You should follow your own advice though." He pointed out the girl. "I don't know about Fire Dust, but Ice and Lightning don't mix well together. I have to use separate chambers just to make sure they don't mix inside of Fahren Volt." He patted the baton on his hip as he said that.

"This is exactly what I was talking about! I don't want to hear that from such a… a… ruffian! And you! Aren't you a bit young to be here? This isn't your ordinary Combat School! It's not just sparring and fights, we're here to fight monsters!" The girl glanced at Naruto when she said that, sending a clear message. All Naruto did was grin at her with his elongated canines and swish his tail back and forth, causing her to scoff. "And don't touch other people's things!"

"Wow, you've got something stuck _really_ far up your skirt, don't you Princess?" Naruto asked, causing Ruby to giggle a bit when Weiss fumed, pale face becoming red with anger at the clear show of disrespect to her name.

"It's heiress, actually." A new voice spoke up. This time it was a girl with long raven hair and amber eyes. She wore a black buttoned vest with a white undershirt along with low-heeled boots of the same color and a bow on her head. Naruto also noticed a faint smell coming off her but for the life of him couldn't recognize it for how dulled it as. "She's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition!" The newly named Weiss said happily.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl in black continued despite Weiss' interruption.

"What - How dare-!" Weiss began to fume even hotter than last time, glaring at the new girl this time. Naruto and Ruby looked at each other, snickering quietly at the stuck-up girls anger. She then turned her glare to the two laughing at her, silencing them. "Ugh!" With that, she stormed off in a hurry away from the trio.

"So, heeeeyyy… and she's gone." Ruby tried to greet the girl in black only for Naruto and her to be alone once again. "I can't believe that happened though…" Her eyes widened and she turned to Naruto with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell Yang I blew us up!" The fox-like boy grinned and zipped his lips with one hand, while in his other his Scroll was visible with Ruby's explosive sneeze on video, in an eight second loop. "No, Naruto! Please, anything but that!" She jumped up rather comically, trying to get the device but the blonde kept it just out of her reach every time.

"This, my dear Ruby, is what we in the underworld call blackmail." His grin was as bright as Ruby's mood had grown dark. "Ruby?" Naruto asked as she brought her scythe out in its sniper rifle form and aimed it at the Scroll. "Now, now, let's not be hasty." He begged while backing up slowly.

"Uncle Qrow said that all evidence of bad things should be destroyed to be a good Huntress. I'm just following instructions from my teacher." She pointed out while taking aim, chasing after Naruto as he continued to run towards where the explosion had been heard.

 **[Meeting Hall - A Few Minutes ago]**

"So let's make it clear..." Glynda started, her left eyebrow twitching ever so lightly as she stared at her colleague and Headmaster. "You have absolutely no idea what or _who_ was responsible for all the damage at the Courtyard?"

"Yes. I'm afraid not." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"Even though you were only a few hundred feet away from where it happened ?" The blonde huntress pressed, her self control slipping when Ozpin ignored her in favor of his mug.

"I was quite distracted at the time." Had it not been for the nonchalant and slightly apologetic tone in his voice Glynda would have sworn the man was goading her.

"You said you were going for a _walk_." By now the twitching had become obvious and the blonde huntress had adopted her trademark strict voice, her patience wearing thin.

"It was a _very_ enthusiastic walk." Ozpin corrected  
 **  
[With Melanie and Miltia: Luggage Storage]**

"Like, where is it Miltia?" Melanie asked as they walked through the apparent maze of luggage to locate their belongings. "How do we even know where to begin looking?" The red-themed twin shook her head in confusion as a response to her sister's question. "Ugh! Why not, like, just sort them alphabetically?"

"Maybe we should have brought Naruto or Yami with us. They would be able to sniff out our bags." Miltia pointed out. "Those two are like bloodhounds, I swear…" Melanie had to nod, knowing that the Faunus twins were helpful at tracking down more than a few people that owed Junior money or that had betrayed the organization he ran.

The duo had just passed through a large pile of luggage when Melanie stopped walking, her normally impassive gaze becoming deadly focused. "So, what do you think ?" She started, her voice lacking its common snooty undertone. "About what ?" Miltia stared at her twin, confused at the sudden change in attitude.

"Their father." For as long as Melanie could remember, the Uzumaki Twins had always searched for their father; travelling all over Vale, exhausting Junior's contacts for any clue that could lead them to their lost family. "I don't like where this is going." The white-themed twin admitted, her twin giving her a searching look.

"You don't think it's a good thing that they are closer to finding their father ?" Miltia questioned, struggling to understand the reasoning behind her sister's apprehension. "They said he is supposed to be some big shot in Atlas, right ?"

"Not Atlas. The Schnee Company. The same people that have been the bane of every Faunus' existence for years. What if...what if they find him...only to be rejected ?" As much as the fox twins aggravated her, Melanie considered them brothers in a sense. She didn't want them to be abandoned a second time.

"Melanie..." Her sister sighed. There was simply no right answer for that question. Whether the man would accept the boys or reject them, knowing who the man was would bring closure for the twins. Even if it was painful.

"Hello ladies, come here often ?"

Whatever Melanie was about to say was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a tall blonde. The boy that Naruto had hit with his heat aura on the Bullhead. He looked similar to Naruto, with blonde hair and blue eyes only scrawny. He wore an armor colored in white, orange and black. All in all he looked really uncomfortable and his forced smirk looked completely out of place.

"Excuse me. We are, like, having a conversation here." Melanie snapped at him.

"Who are you supposed to be ?" Miltia sent him a piercing glare. She didn't appreciate being interrupted by the blonde.

The teen puffed up his chest in pride. Although he seemed even more uncomfortable now that he had a pair of angry stare trying to burrow into his skull.

"The name is Arc. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it. And you are ?"

"Not interested." Miltia deadpanned

"Too much sand for your little truck." Melanie snapped.

Jaune winced at the cold and downright ruthless dismissal. Today just wasn't his day. First he had barfed on the way to beacon and then he was shot down by the Schnee princess. He wasn't expecting much but things just seemed to be worse as the day progressed.

"Now now. Don't be like that…" The blonde laughed nervously.

"Listen numskull. I am having a crappy day and I have, like, no patience for a wannabe ladies' man and his crappy flirting!" She glared at him before shoving him against one of the piles of luggage.

"Get lost, loser!" Jaune's face twisted in surprise before settling into fear when the girl's right heel stabbed the bag besides him.

"That's enough." A voice called out. The speaker was a tall girl with red hair in a ponytail and green eyes much like the twins. She wore a set of bronze armor and a crown and carried a shield and sword on her back. Miltia stared at the girl with confusion, feeling like she knew her from somewhere. Melanie, meanwhile, just glared at her.

"Don't involve yourself unless you plan on backing it up." Melanie replied to the redhead, her glare only gaining intensity as the girl stood firm, placing herself between the twins and the blonde. "What does it matter to you anyways?"

"Rejection is one thing." She spoke in a soft, but firm, voice. "You two are taking it overboard on him though. Saying no would have been sufficient, but I cannot stand seeing someone bullied." She explained to the girls. Miltia's eyes suddenly lit up as she recognized the girl finally.

"Melanie, that's Pyrrha Nikos!" She explained in a hushed tone to her sister. "She's the so-called Invincible Girl that has never been touched in battle before even though she participated in tournaments for the best in her Kingdom for four years." Melanie widened her eyes at the revelation before narrowing them on the girl.

"So, because you won a few fights, you think that you're better than other people and can intercede when they're talking to someone? You think you can tell anyone what is right and wrong?" The girl in white scowled before suddenly moving forward and aiming her spiked heel at Pyrrha's face, only for the girl to lean back and handspring away, drawing her spear and shield before she landed.

"I did not wish to fight, but if it is your intention then I will comply." She spoke without her tone changing as she eyed the twins standing abreast when they rushed her again. Melanie struck first, aiming a bicycle kick right for the redhead which was blocked with her shield. She then had to jump up and flip over the twins as Miltia tried to slash at her ankles with her mounted wrist blades. Quickly turning back to face the girls as she landed, Pyrrha transformed Milo from its spear form into a sword and parried a lunge of Miltia's arm blade in time to shield bash Melanie who wasn't far behind.

The Malachite twins glared at the girl fiercely. In between the blades on Miltia's right hand, a barrel began to protrude that Pyrrha quickly deduced was the long-range aspect of her bladed gloves. Automatic fire sprayed at Pyrrha's shield - which she had quickly used to cover her face and chest - and forced her to jump away from the red-themed twin. As she lowered her shield, Pyrrha laid witness to an airborn Melanie aiming a diving kick right for her. It was the hole in the sole of her boot that gave her the most surprise, however, as a rocket of dust suddenly shot towards the redhead. Jumping away from where it would impact, the girl could only watch as it exploded and sent debris in every direction. Only Akuo kept her safe from the barrage of stone and dust.

"Oh no…" Miltia mumbled. They had gotten carried away in a fight again. No only were they about to get in trouble in a place where their boss had no influence, they were gonna have to suffer through another of Yami's rants.

No one moved for a time, simply staring at the property damage they had caused. Pyrrha was ashamed that she had allowed something like this to happen on her first day. The twins were shivering at the thought of what was to come. Jaune was still in awe of the skill all three girls had shown and was wondering if it had been a good idea to come here after all.

"Aw man! We missed it!" Everyone heard the voice and turned to look at Ruby and Naruto standing together, watching the fighters. "Ruby, if only you weren't so slow, then we could have got here in time!"

"I wasn't the slow one!" Ruby huffed in indignation. "I beat you in that race and you know it! Don't even act like you won!" She then stuck out her tongue in a very mature way at the blonde.

"No way! It was all me!" Before the two hyperactive Hunters-in-training could even attempt to continue their argument, the area dropped to subzero temperatures. Naruto quickly materialized his orange Aura with Ruby stepping closer to him for warmth. The silence was audible as Yami entered the area, eyes scanning the damage the twins and Pyrrha had caused. Yang appeared on Ruby's other side, watching the colder Uzumaki twin approach the combatants.

"Melanie and Miltia, what was it I told you explicitly to _not_ do on your first day here?" Yami began evenly as he approached them. His pace never changed, but the exponential drop in temperature told everyone there his mood was darkening rather quickly. "I believe I told Naruto and you two to not get into any fights since Uncle Hei can't get you out of trouble here. Could you please explain how Naruto has successfully stayed out of fights _and_ made a friend while you two have already been involved in two separate ones and made none?"

"So… does he always do this?" Yang asked Naruto curiously.

Naruto and Ruby simultaneously responded with "It's a conditioned response." Yang looked at them curiously before shrugging and looking at the scene again.

"But, Yami…" Miltia began only to duck quickly as a ball of light blue, nearly white energy almost hit her.

"No fights, Miltia! I said no fights! I was abundantly clear about it! But does anyone ever listen to Yami? Noooo! Why listen to Yami? It's not like he's trying to make sure no one gets expelled on their _very first day_ at Beacon or anything!" The blonde then pointed his finger behind him at Naruto while still looking at the twins. " _Naruto_ is on a better behavior than you two! Do you know how simultaneously proud and ashamed that makes me? We're talking about the same Naruto that goes to White Fang meetings just to cause a battle royale and jumps into the center of Beowulf nesting areas because he's bored! How are you acting worse than _that_?"

Upon hearing those things, everyone but Yami and the twins looked at Naruto who simply waved at them with an innocent smile. "It's not a lie." He responded to Yami's accusations and their unasked questions. "That's some of the least dangerous stuff, but it's not a lie."

"Exactly!" Yami continued as he tore into the twins further with his tongue lashing. "Someone like that understands our situation, but you two fail to conceive the gravity of our predicament, is that it?" His eyes then turned to Pyrrha who shrunk down beneath the angry and cold gaze of Yami Uzumaki. "And you, I don't know who you are and I don't really care a single bit. What I do care about is _why_ you thought it was a good idea to fight anyone in a school for Hunters and Huntresses-in-training? Every single person at this school is a living weapon meant to face off against Creatures of Grimm, the single most threatening group of sentient beings on Remnant. You do understand that right? Or are you so daft that it never even crossed your mind?" Pyrrha looked as if she wanted to speak, but simply looked at the ground.

"Now wait just a minute!" Jaune suddendly stood up, walking over to the group. Despite being just as scared of the cold teen as the others he wouldn't let him go off on the red-haired huntress. "It was your friends that started pushing me around. She was just helping me when Ms Short Fuse decided to attack her!"

"Who are you calling short, you scrawny punk!?" Melanie advanced on Jaune, her hand taking the blonde boy by the shirt. "It was you that started annoying us!" The two glared at each other before the cold which permeated the atmosphere intensified around them, sending shivers down their spines and coating their heads with a thin layer of frost.

"I don't care who started it! Those three knuckleheads may have wrecked school property, but it was because of you that they got into a fight." The eldest Uzumaki poked Jaune hard on the chest, getting a wince from the boy.

"And why didn't you stop them ? You are a huntsman in training, aren't you ?" Jaune looked as if he were going to speak but instead could only stammer in response. "That's what I thought. No excuses because you know what you did was wrong. As a Hunter you should be able to protect yourself. More importantly, you should have the ability to exercise enough judgement to stop or prevent any fights among comrades!" Jaune looked at the ground, the Malachite Twins and Pyrrha not daring to meet the slit eyes of the cold blonde. "I'm disappointed in you two for not learning your lesson after Ozpin showed leniency." He told the twins before turning to Pyrrha.

"And I thought someone who had experience in the Mistral Regional Tournaments and a public image to uphold would exercise more caution. All four of you are at fault here. You broke school property. Who's going to fix it? I don't think anyone here has the correct Semblance or knowledge of Dust Spells to do something like that, so it will have to be someone that works for the school. They'll investigate and see who did this, ultimately bringing punishment down on everyone involved in the fight."

"Yami's being pretty harsh, don't you think?" Ruby asked Naruto, enjoying the buffer to the cold his Aura offered.

"Not especially, this is actually pretty lenient for one of his lectures." Naruto explained. "Man, I remember how furious he was when I picked a fight with this rival faction to our Uncle Hei's business and ended up being captured. He came and helped me get out, but after we beat the crap out of everyone there, he dug me so far into the ground with one of his lectures I wasn't sure I would ever dig myself out. He just cares a lot about people's safety is all. Instead of being the empathetic type, he tends to try to help by letting people know exactly what they did wrong. I guess nagging and lecturing is his way to try and keep people safe while I prefer to get my hands dirty."

"That's certainly an interesting situation." Ozpin commented, his voice colored with mirth. He and Gynda watched the lecture from afar.

"Interesting isn't how I would call it. More like irresponsible. Not a day has passed and school property has been destroyed twice within the same hour." The blonde huntress grumbled, knowing that she was going to be the one fixing it.

"They are an energetic bunch for sure." Glynda grit her teeth at the Headmaster's nonchalance.

"Shouldn't we intervene ?" She questioned.  
"No one was hurt and that young man seems to have the situation well in hand." The silver haired man took a sip of his mug.

"I don't know if I should be appalled or impressed." Indeed, there weren't many people capable of giving such a scolding. It reminded Glynda of herself back when she was a student and had her own group of troublemakers to deal with.

"It seems that they have had enough excitement for the day." Ozpin watched as the group of student hopefuls left the storage room after retrieving their luggage. The Headmaster noted with amusement that the older Uzumaki twin was still muttering to himself.

 **[Auditorium - Later that night]**

"Hello? Who is it?" On the screen of Naruto's scroll the familiar face of their Uncle Hei Xiong, better known as Junior to those who were in contact with him. He was a rugged man with slicked black hair and a beard. He wore red glasses and was wearing a brown-colored bonnet with black bear designs on it.

"Uncle Hei!" Naruto greeted with a wide grin while Yami, who was sitting next to him on the floor, simply waved. Naruto was currently shirtless with only a pair of orange pants on for his pajamas while Yami wore a light blue garment similar to a yukata for his sleeping attire. "How's it going?"

"Why, if it isn't two of the biggest troublemakers I've ever met, only ever trumped by that redheaded imp you call a mother. How was your first day at Beacon? How many fights did you get into Naruto?" The younger of the blonde twins pouted at the question.

"Surprisingly enough, Naruto was not involved in any fights today." Yami responded for his somber and, dare he think it, depressed twin. "He nearly sparred a scythe-using girl, but I stopped them before they could."

"Hm…" Junior's eyes lit up. "Oh! You mean the red-hooded girl from that picture you sent me earlier? The one who was all tangled up with Naruto?" The twin grins of Hei and Yami did not help Naruto's mood and despite the cool temperature from the air conditioner within the auditorium, the entire room began to heat up rapidly. "Still, I'm surprised you were able to hold back so much, Naruto."

"It's not fair, Uncle Hei!" He whined, catching the attention of more than a few people in the auditorium. "Yami, Melanie and Miltia fought that blondie that tore up your club today, Yami had a fight I didn't see with some racist against Faunus and the girls got to fight Pyrrha Nikos, the champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament for the last four years! I didn't get to fight _anyone_." His sulking mood returned as he crossed his arms.

"Wow, you really can't stand when other people fight and you can't, huh?" A familiar voice to all three of the men spoke up behind the twins. When Junior caught sight of Yang, his eyes widened and filled with utter rage. "Oh, hey Junior! You guys weren't lying, you really do know him. Oh, sorry about the club, Yami talked to me and I have seen the error of my ways." The wide grin on her face certainly gave a different impression though.

"Don't be mean, sis."Ruby told her. "I really wanted to show Naruto that Crescent Rose is the best weapon ever too! He's under the delusion that his Fahren Volt can beat her!"

"You take that back right now, Ruby!" Naruto exclaimed while suddenly getting to his feet and pointing at her accusingly. "Fahren Volt can defeat any weapon in one-on-one combat!" The two Hunters in training were glaring so hard it was almost as if sparks flowed between their eyes, though it was quickly put to a stop with a single comment from Junior.

"You know, she's a little on the young side, Naruto, but I have to say that I approve." Naruto and Ruby stopped glaring as their faces turned slowly to the scroll's screen, then looked at each other before suddenly looking in different directions with matching blushes.

"Sh-shut up, Uncle Hei! It's not like that!" Naruto tried to keep his voice from shaking as he denied his uncle's claim.

"That picture seems to imply otherwise." Yami pointed out, which seemed to pique Yang's interest.

"Picture?" She wondered, causing the two fight happy weapon lovers to gain a few shades of red to their faces at the mention of their… accident. Yami pulled out his own Scroll, careful not to drop Naruto's, and showed the photographic evidence of the compromising position the two had found themselves in when he called out Naruto's name. "Ruby~ I didn't know you already had a boyfriend on the first day~! I gotta say, he's not bad either." She sized up Naruto's looks, purple eyes scanning him from top to bottom. "Better be careful or you might lose him though~" The pair thought it impossible, but their faces heated even further from the relentless teasing of their family members.

A crash could be heard in the background of the video call and Junior sighed. "As much as I would like to continue this, apparently MY EMPLOYEES ARE SO INCOMPETENT THEY CAN'T EVEN MOVE BOXES RIGHT!" He shouted the last part while turning his head to his left. "I'll have to talk to you two after your initiation tomorrow. Make sure you don't die before you're assigned teams. Mortality rate is actually something like 20% for the Beacon Initiation Ceremony, I hear."

"See ya, Uncle Hei!" Naruto exclaimed, his embarrassment overcome in an instant.

"We will call you tomorrow, Uncle." Yami spoke calmly as Junior ended the call. "Well, it is getting rather late, it might be a good idea to sleep…" Yami drifted off the last word as he saw another girl stomping over to their location. "Please no more fights…" He muttered so no one else could hear him.

"YOU!" Naruto and Ruby turned to the familiar voice, noticing Weiss. "Some of us are trying to sleep and your incessant chatting is not helping!" Yang and Yami looked at her curiously while watching as Naruto and Ruby glanced at each other before the blonde stuck his tongue out at her. "Ugh!"

"Chill it, Ice Princess." Naruto said dismissively. "We wouldn't dream of ruining your _much_ needed beauty sleep." The white haired heiress looked appalled at each passing sentence. "We were planning on heading to sleep soon anyways, but of course your Royal Haughtiness just had to ruin that too, huh?" She began grinding her teeth with each passing word. "I mean, we could find ourselves all lying down by now, just as my brother just suggested, but _some_ people just have to interrupt conversations in which they aren't wanted. They just _steal_ other people's time that doesn't belong to them."

"How dare you accuse me of being a thief, you scoundrel! The only thief here is you!" The snow-haired Huntress-in-training replied with cold anger and a satisfied smile that quickly dissipated as Ruby appeared in between the two glaring students and glared at the heiress with her silver eyes.

"Why don't you stop accusing Naruto of being a thief, huh? We already said he wasn't trying to steal it! You're just… just… trying to find a reason to hate him because he's a Faunus!" Ruby accused her, making the girl scoff and turn her nose up. Naruto, Yami and Yang each smiled at Ruby defending the fox-tailed Faunus for different reasons. Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention and gently moved her to the side.

"Fine! Keep everyone up for all I care! I don't want to be seen consorting with delinquents anyways! Hmph!" Weiss then stormed off back to the girls side, leaving the quartet alone once more. The interaction had not gone unnoticed though, and several onlookers had both positive and negative opinions of Ruby forming in that instant due to her willingness to protect a Faunus.

"Thanks Ruby." Naruto said with a smile to the younger girl. "Not many people would stick up for a Faunus and you've done it twice today. I really appreciate it." Ruby's cheeks heated a little and she looked down, embarrassed.

"Don't mention it. I just don't like bullies is all… I used to be made fun of for being a poor excuse for a Huntress until my Uncle Qrow taught me to use Crescent Rose. I don't think anyone should have to be bullied, especially not for something they can't control. I mean, that's what friends are for, right?" Her bright smile to Naruto was infectious and he returned it.

"Yep, you bet!"

 **And that's it!**

 **Orph: So, looks like even without fighting, Naruto can't help but get into trouble wherever he goes.  
Wyvern: Ah to be young and in love. Reminds me of High School, except we didn't have weapons, or Dust...or anything cool really…**

 **Orpheus: Well, that's the power of living in an anime. Hm… with nothing left to say, we would like to remind you to follow and favorite!  
Wyvern: Don't forget to leave those juicy reviews!**

 **Orpheus: Orpheus and Wyvern out! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter III: The Emerald Forest Part I

**Duality**

 **Orpheus: Heya! Orpheus and Wyvern with the third chapter of Duality! We got this one done a lot quicker than the last (luckily) and I'd say it was my favorite so far.**

 **Wyvern: Indeed! We were on a roll in this chapter. I hope you guys have fun, there will be plenty of shenanigans for you.**

 **Orpheus: Since there isn't need for much in the way of introductions or answering reviews, let's just begin! We give you…**

 **Chapter III: The Emerald Forest Part I**

 **[Beacon Locker Room - 7:30 AM]**

"So, do you have any idea what initiation is gonna be like ?" The blonde ball of sunshine known as Naruto Uzumaki questioned, curiosity and excitement palpable around him.

"No." The Malachite twins answered drowsily. Turns out that getting into two fights on the same day and then taking their time to sleep was affecting them. Sure they normally weren't normal people but now they seemed almost zombie-like.

"What about you, little red ?" Naruto turned to his newest friend.

"For the last time. I'm not little! I drink milk." She huffed. " And I have no idea. My uncle said that they change the test every year to keep students on their toes." The hooded huntress had asked her uncle and father many questions about Beacon, but would get no clear answer more often than not. They seemed to enjoy sounding cryptic.

"Well, they gotta keep the unsuitable students out somehow. If they did the same test over and over someone would eventually defeat the purpose of the test by coming prepared." Yami closed his locker and moved towards the group. "They would be able to pass regardless of their skill and mindset."

"So that means it will be a surprise!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes sparkling in delight.

"Yay…" Miltia and Melanie deadpanned. One could feel the sarcasm rolling off them in waves. That's when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around their shoulder and brought them together for an uncomfortably tight half-hug. The culprit being none other than Yang.

"Come on girls. It's gonna be fun!" She grinned at Naruto, who gave her a foxy smile of his own.

"Can't breathe…"

"I see a light…"

"Could you please unhand the Twins ? I think you are breaking them…" Yami pointed out. The raven-haired sisters were gasping for breath by now, their skin turning a most unusual shade of blue as they struggled to free themselves from the blonde's grip.

"Oh, sorry about that." The blonde bruiser let go.

The girls gasped in relief as sweet sweet oxygen filled their now unconstricted lungs, all the while considering if coming to Beacon had been a good idea. How were they supposed to get their revenge when they were being hugged to death by the world's strongest bimbo?

They just couldn't catch a break.

Elsewhere in the Locker Room, Jaune was doing his very best to gain the attention of a certain heiress. He was failing miserable, mind you, but that doesn't mean he was giving up. He wasn't anything but perseverant.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know." He declared, trying to act as smooth as possible.

"I don't care." The reply was swift as blade and cut as deeply as one, but Jaune stood his ground. He would succeed where others before him had failed or die trying.

"You should, we might just become partners. So it's fate that we meeting now. I can already imagine it. Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee..." His comment only seemed to make the petite girl angrier. He just thanked his luck that she hadn't opened her locker. He didn't want to become swiss cheese just yet.

Weiss grit her teeth, trying to ignore the annoying blonde as best she could. Her eyes wandered until they were drawn to bright red hair approaching the locker next to hers. Her lips quirked into a grin as she quickly pushed Jaune away an instant before the girl she recognized as Pyrrha Nikos appeared. "Hey there!" Weiss greeted with a warm - well, warm for her - smile.

Pyrrha noticed the snowy haired teen and smiled back. "Hello there~" She greeted back warmly.

"My name is Weiss Schnee." The heiress introduced herself. "You're Pyrrha Nikos, right" The redhead nodded as she opened her locker, pulling Milo and Akuo from within. "I thought so. I've been hoping we could meet before initiation. I know that teams are made up of four people, so what do you think about teaming up with me?"

Pyrrha shut her locker and smiled in response. "I would not be against the idea, but I hear that the teams are not chosen by the students. It would be a bit hard to predict if we will be together, but I think it would be fun, no matter who I am teamed up with." Weiss grinned to herself, a dark aura surrounding her body as evil thoughts of ruling the Academy ran through her head.

They were quickly interrupted by the perseverant blonde known as Jaune Arc. "Hello again Snow Angel." He greeted while moving between the heiress and the Invincible Girl.

"Jaune, don't interrupt me when I'm talking to people! Do you even know who this is? It's Pyrrha Nikos!" Jaune turned his head to see the redheaded girl who had fought on his behalf yesterday, who waved.

"Hello again~" She greeted in a sing-songy voice.

"Hey there." He immediately turned his attention back to Weiss with a flirtatious smile. "So, Snow Angel, what do you say about joining my team?" He offered groaned at his incessant flirting, wishing she could just get a break from him.

Away from the conversation between the Arc and Schnee students, Naruto arrived, his cerulean eyes locked on to the red hair of Pyrrha, grinning widely as he tapped her shoulder. She turned from the one-sided flirting to spy the twin of the boy who had lectured her the day before, though his eyes showed a much lighter and easy-going nature compared to Yami.

"Hey there! I'm Naruto!" Pyrrha shook his offered hand. "And I couldn't help but recognize you as Pyrrha Nikos, the Mistral Regional Champion of the last four years." The girl nodded her head, wondering if he would ask for her autograph or praise her like a fanboy. "You're pretty strong so… how about after the Initiation we fight!"

Pyrrha's emerald eyes blinked twice in confusion as that was a new greeting. She had never had someone challenge her to a fight out of the blue like that, everyone was too afraid she was on a level too high to reach. "You're not… afraid I might defeat you?"

"Ha! You'll have to try pretty hard to beat me! I can assure you of that!" His confident grin left no room for argument. "Plus, even if I lose it means I have something to strive for! I just like finding strong opponents to fight, anyone willing. So what do you say? Do you accept my challenge, Ms. Invincible Girl?" Pyrrha found the way he spoke to her like an equal to be refreshing and nodded with a small smile.

"Very well, Naruto. I accept your challenge but it shall not be easy to win, I assure you. I am not the Regional Champion of Mistral for nothing." The blonde grinned wide at her answer.

"I hope not! If I beat you too easily then it's boring!"

 **[Emerald Forest Cliffside, 8:00 AM]**

An assortment of students were gathered on the cliffside overlooking Beacon's Emerald Forest as well as Professors Ozpin and Glynda - the first holding his ever present coffee mug and the second with a Scroll in hand. Each one was standing atop circular platforms on the grassy floor, their attention on their silver-haired Headmaster.

"For years you have been trained to become warriors. Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained to those gathered before Glynda took her turn at speaking.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors regarding the assignments of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

Next to Naruto, Ruby squeaked in fear. "Whaat? Oh…"

"These teams will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon." Ozpin continued. "So it would be in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." As Ruby continued to make more nervous sounds, the fox-tailed blonde placed a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention. She seemed to calm a little when he smiled to her. "That said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Now it was Naruto's turn to join Ruby in nervous whimpering. They shared a glance which confirmed they shared thoughts. They were screwed.

"WHAT?!" The two usually hyperactive teens demanded in unison.

"See, I told you!" An orange haired girl dressed in a white top with a heart-shaped hole that exposed her cleavage a bit, short black sleeves, metallic looking armor around her torso and a pink skirt told the boy next to her. He had a head of black hair with a pink streak and wore a green kimono shirt with black and gold edging, coattails and white pants.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Jaune let out his own whimper at this point, shuddering while Naruto let his nerves ebb away in favor of a battle-lusting grin that, if she were honest with herself, kind of unnerved Ruby. "You will be monitored and graded during your initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Only Jaune raised his hand.

"Yeah, um, sir-" only to be interrupted.

"Good! Now take your positions." Everyone took their own stance to ready themselves for their landing strategy and was launched one by one, even as Jaune nervously tried to ask Ozpin about it. Naruto mostly ignored his fellow blonde as he waited until he was launched, watching his brother and the Malachite sisters as well as Yang, Pyrrha, Weiss and the quiet black-haired girl from yesterday be launched. He didn't really recognize anyone else though, but there were still over a dozen more people besides those he knew. Finally Ruby went just before him.

As his springboard tensed up, so did he. When it finally launched him skyward, his orange Aura surrounded him. "Whooooooo!" He screamed in adrenaline fueled joy. As he flew through the sky, he pulled out Fahren Volt, allowing it to extend into its naginata form and pointed the bladed end downwards. Gripping it in both hands and sitting on the staff in a way not too different to that of witches riding broomsticks, he ignited the Fire Dust infused within the blade and felt himself slow as it worked against the force of gravity. Eventually, he had slowed down enough to jump through one of the trees without injury, landing on the grassy floor.

His twin brother had taken a different approach, of course. While he had also taken out his own weapon - Zero Celsus - he had instead changed it to its chain and blade form, spinning the bladed end a few times before launching it down where it impaled a tree completely. When the chain became taut, he began to slowly circle around and around until the tree was wound by his chain. It was a simple matter of freezing the tree completely and yanking on the chain to shatter it to retrieve his weapon.

Miltia extended her arms forward and activated her bracelets, allowing them to shift into her trademark claws before changing to gun mode. She fired them downwards, using the recoil to slow herself before spreading her arms to her sides, blasting her right claw gun to avoid colliding with a tree and then stabbed a second one, spinning around it to decrease her momentum. She then kick off the trunk and flipped mid air so as to land on her feet, leaving a thoroughly mangled tree behind.

Being yet another twin that did something different, Melanie had used the launching pad to aid a somersault so that she ended on standing position whilst falling. This gave her a better sight range while falling, which she used to look around the forest before tapping her heels together. The white colored shoes seemed to morph around her legs, turning into knee high boots. The heals opened slightly to reveal a barrel which came to life, shooting a stream of white-colored dust.

Naruto twirled his naginata before collapsing it back into a baton and clipping it onto his belt. Stretching his arms above his head, a grin formed on his lips slowly. Surrounding himself in his familiar orange Aura, he gathered in before pulsing it outward in all directions and closing his eyes. "Let's see… hm… looks like two Ursai to the east plus Yang and that black-haired girl. I don't feel Yami's signature thanks to his cold body, but Ruby is only a few dozen meters to the south. Staying away from Weiss, so not going north." He opened his eyes with a triumphant grin at cheating Ozpin's system. "Ruby it is!"

Heading southward directly to his friend, the literally hotheaded Uzumaki couldn't help but smirk at that particular skill of his. Yami had helped him develop it and it worked similar to echolocation or sonar, but instead sought out heat signatures. Anything hotter than room temperature - including Grimm - within 50 meters Naruto could detect. Unfortunately, Yami usually kept his body around room temperature in order to avoid being detected through it, so it was a bit useless to detect him with.

For some reason, Ruby's signature was approaching him _very_ quickly and he suddenly realized what was going on. She was using her Semblance… "Ruby, stop!" Naruto shouted. It was apparently just in time as the hooded girl appeared right in front of the blonde, their faces literally inches apart. Her silver eyes were wide and the pale face she usually had had gone full crimson from forehead to chin. Quickly jumping back, she stammered for a bit before loudly apologizing to her friend. "No worries, Ruby, it's no big deal."

Only a few moments later they heard rustling in the bushes behind them as Weiss appeared. She said not a single thing to them and simply turned around, not wanting to waste time with the two delinquents. When Naruto started chuckling, Ruby looked confused. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Jaune is over there, pinned to a tree. I can feel heat signatures with my Semblance within fifty meters if I send out a pulse of my Aura, so that's I found you. Also, Yang is paired up with that goth girl that insulted the Ice Princess over there yesterday after you blew us up." Ruby pouted at his description of the events, but nodded. She was glad that her sister found a good partner. "I don't know about anyone else though since they're too far away and Yami is too cold for me to detect, so he could be right next to us and I still wouldn't know with my Heat Sense."

"Alright! Let's head to the temple, Team!" She shouted suddenly raising her fist in the air. Naruto raised his own in response and they began marching in the direction of the temple. Ruby had no idea that they were headed right for a pack of Beowolves, but Naruto thought it would be interesting to see how they did. That, and he would finally fight _something!_ No one should be forced to go twenty four hours without fighting anyone or anything! Ruby just mistook his grin for that of excitement.

 **[][][]**

Yami smirked to himself as he felt a wave of aura wash over him. So Naruto had said screw the rules ? He didn't expect different from his hotheaded twin. He still remembered when they had first developed the technique. Back then, Naruto had been experimenting with his semblance and attempting to channel it through his body. The first time he tried he used too much aura and ended up burning off his own clothes. The colder twin would never let him live it down.

Wandering around virtually aimlessly, the blonde Faunus came upon a trio of vaguely familiar individuals. Jaune was pinned to a tree a few meters above the ground while Weiss and Pyrrha were on the floor looking up at him. "So, which one of you three is my partner for the next four years?" He asked, gaining the attention of all three. Pyrrha raised her hand with a sheepish grin while Weiss and Jaune were surprised that hadn't sensed his presence or heard his footsteps. He nodded as Pyrrha threw her shield up, hitting the handle of her spear to dislodge the youngest of the Arc family.

He fell the full length to the ground and landed on his butt with a groan. "Thanks…" He managed to mutter to the redhead as she reclaimed her arsenal of weaponry.

"Seeing as we are already together, shall we head to the Temple together?" Pyrrha suggested to the other three Hunter hopefuls. After a little inner deliberation, Yami, Jaune and Weiss nodded.

"I believe it was to the north, which is that way." Pyrrha pointed out, relying on her Semblance to detect magnetic north as she had done many times before. The redheaded Champion of Mistral led the way with the others following closely behind. All of them had their weapons close at hand, just in case. There was no telling what sort of dangers lie in wait, after all.

 **[][][]**

"Can you, like, just die already ?" Melanie snarked as she buried her sharp heel on the middle of a beowulf's forehead, the sharp tip of silver flaring to life before shooting a blast of dust, opening an apple-sized hole on the other side of the Grimm's head.

The white Malachite was surrounded by a small pack of Beowolves, around 6 of them but seemed completely calm despite the number disadvantage.

"Tch. I have, like, no time for small fry." Her armored high-heeled boots, known as Spike Ivory, were a recent purchase. She didn't have them back when Junior's Club was attacked and everyone got beat up. So when she found out that Naruto and Yami were going to Beacon, she thought it was about time to get an upgrade. She had then trained for the next two weeks to be comfortable fighting.

It helped that they matched her dress. So it was a win-win.

One of the wolves finally gathered the nerve to attack. Charging at the raven-haired girl with his claws at the ready, poised to strike at her throat.

It never made it.

The Beowolf's head rolled off its body, which then proceeded to fall apart in dust. The other Grimm howled in anger at the sudden arrival of yet another enemy.

"So, like, what took you so long ?" Melanie questioned, quirking her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Don't blame me, this place is huge." Answered Miltia, irritation coloring her voice. It wasn't her fault that her sister had landed so far away that her semblance couldn't track her right away. Miltia's Semblance was called Tracer and it allowed her to accurately pinpoint other Aura signatures. Sure, her range still needed some work but the detail her sensing gave allowed her to tell the person's location, how much aura they had and even gave her some emotion reading, minor as it was.

"So, can you see where Yami and Naruto are ?" Melanie asked, tapping her feet impatiently.

"Naruto is with that Ruby girl. Yami is with a group moving North. He is with that blonde idiot, Nikos and the Schnee. Can't tell who he is partnered with." It surprised her that the Uzumaki twins weren't sticking together like them.

"Those jerks! I thought we were, like, going to team together!" When she got her hands on the faunus twins, she was gonna make them regret it.

"So, what do we do ?" Miltia looked around them to look at Grimm that still surrounded them. They bid their time, staring them down as if waiting for the right opportunity.

"What we're gonna do is head to the temple, and then we wait for one of those walking fur coats to show up. And when they do I'm gonna SKIN THEM ALIVE!" Melanie's threat echoed through the forest, sending shivers down the spine of two huntsman hopefuls. "But first, we are gonna take out the trash." The twins turned to face the Grimm, their weapons at the ready.

"Sorry boys. It's nothing personal." Miltia's voice was wholly unrepentant.

 **[][][]**

Far off to the east, Naruto shivered slightly for some reason but shook it off. "You okay, Naruto?" Ruby asked out of curiosity. "It's not cold out and I thought your Semblance made you immune to all temperatures?"

"It's nothing, but that is true." He responded. "Yami and I might have opposing Semblances, but one thing they both do is constantly regulate our body temperatures. I'm immune to heat thanks to my Aura and if it gets too cold, my Semblance automatically activates to keep me warm and toasty. Oh, and anyone that's close to me." He looked pointedly at Ruby, who was always next to him when Yami turned the temperature in an area subzero. She just stuck out her tongue in response.

Both of them suddenly grabbed their weapons when they heard rustling from all around them though, Fahren Volt taking its naginata form and Crescent Rose turning into a scythe. From the foliage several Beowolves made an appearance, hungrily eying the two, delicious students. "Ready to see how superior Fahren Volt is?" Naruto goaded the cloaked girl.

"Hah! Keep dreaming Naruto. Crescent Rose is the only weapon worthy of the title 'Greatest Weapon' and I'm the best Huntress ever. Just watch." With a pull of the trigger, Ruby used the recoil of her weapon to launch herself at one of the Grimm, bisecting it at the torso in an amazing show of strength. Naruto grinned wide and spun his own blade, beheading a Beowolf that tried to sneak up on him with the maneuver.

Naruto ducked under another one swiping its claw at him and activated the Lightning Dust on his weapon. By manipulating it with his Aura, he used a Spell that caused an arc of electricity to electrocute the offending being, only to stab it in the chest and slash upward, splitting its head in half. Jumping up above an attempt at one of the wolf-like Grimm to bite him leg, he spun horizontally in midair, turning into a cyclone of cutting power by expelling heat in large abundance from one side of his body.

As he landed, he threw his weapon like a spear, impaling no less than four Grimm at once and pinning them to a tree. He materialized an orb of intense Heat in each hand, throwing them at the ground where a group of five stood, causing them to spontaneously combust just from the temperature alone. "I got a dozen already Ruby!" He announced while pulling his weapon from the tree, turning to his teammate who appeared at his side in a storm of petals.

"Twelve… why couldn't we get a group of odd number!"

"Don't worry! I'll make sure to prove to you I'm better the next time!" He teased as Fahren Volt collapsed back into a baton before he placed it on his belt. Crescent Rose also compacted into a little rectangular box that she placed on the holster she kept strapped to her waist.

"Naruto, you're pretty delusional, you know that?" She pointed out as they continued walking. Only the black dust of Grimm Remains and some bones that their weapons had cut off remained to show anyone had been through this area. "But that's okay, because friends accept each other, even if they belong in a mental hospital." Naruto stuck his tongue out in response to the shorter girl.

"I'm not crazy. Miltia and Melanie had me tested!" Naruto exclaimed in denial, which only served to incite laughter from the hooded girl. The blonde held a look of betrayal at her enjoying the situation. He wondered if Yami was doing any better.

 **[][][]**

"Are you sure we are going the right way ?" Lie Ren questioned his partner as they walked over the corpse of a King Taijitu, the corpse of the large Grimm had yet to dissolve and thus was sprawled all over the forest.

"Silly Ren, just trust me on this." Nora chirped, heaving her large hammer around as if it was a walking stick. "All we gotta do is follow the Grimm. They will take us straight to the center of action!"

"I see a flaw in your reasoning." The black haired youth pointed to a few bushes just as a pair of Boarbatusks charged through them. He promptly fired at them with StormFlower, slowing them down long enough for his companion to smash them into the ground with her trusty hammer. "How are we going to follow the Grimm if they are following us ?"

"Well, you could do the thing." Nora suggested.

"The thing ?" Ren was completely confused.

"You know. The ninja thing. Hopping from tree to tree, doing acrobatics and stuff. Maybe if you climb one of those really tall trees you might see the temple." The orange haired girl looked at him as if he were slow.

"Nora. We talked about this. Just because I'm agile and prefer stealth, doesn't mean I'm a ninja." This was a recurring argument between the childhood friends and it all started when Nora got into some ninja anime. She hadn't stop bothering him about it ever since. Looking around at the piles of black dust that the Boarbatusk's had become, he couldn't help but sigh.

"Oooh! I missed one!" Nora pointed out as they saw a small bit of the boar-like Grimm's tusk peaking out from behind a large wall of brush. Taking aim with Magnhild's RPG launcher form, she fired off it's explosive rounds, two to be precise. Ren thought it was a bit overkill for just one of the Grimm since the others were all the size of a medium dog at best and a housecat at worst. As the pink explosions rocked the foliage, the eyes of both Hunters-in-training widened.

Standing there was a grimm easily the size of an elephant with razor-sharp bones protruding from its back and legs as well as an extra set of tusks above the normal ones."Nora, that's a Mammoth Boarbatusk…" Ren pointed out. "We need to run." The usually excitable girl nodded numbly before the pair of childhood friends took off at high speeds in the opposite direction. Coincidentally, it was the direction of the Temple.

 **[][][]**

"It seems that the last pair has been formed. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Glynda informed. The pair of teachers had been observing the test place and thus far the blonde huntress could admit she was surprised with some of the outcomes.

"This year we seem to have some quite interesting candidates." The headmaster noted, watching as the pair in question run off to the Temple with a Mammoth on their tail.

"That's putting it mildly. Half of the candidates already finished the test or were rescued by the judges but this batch seems to be causing the most trouble." Attacking entire packs of Ursai, waking up the biggest Grimm of the forest. Honestly, they attracted enough trouble to remind her of Team STRQ back in the day.

"It is to be expected. The Grimm are naturally attracted to strong individuals. This only means that this group in particular is the strongest we have had in some time. " He looked forward to seeing what these students were capable of. He was quite interested in one candidate in particular. Only time would tell if his feeling was accurate.

But for now he would just watch and see how things unfolded. One of said groups was about to stumble upon a surprise and he didn't want to miss it.

 **[][][]**

"Somehow I feel like the Temple isn't in this cave." Yami drawled out in a monotone to showcase just how unimpressed he was at the situation. The quartet had somehow been convinced by Jaune to enter it, looking for the relics.

"Come on guys, I already made the torch and everything. Could you at least humor me for five more feet ?" Weiss sighed and mumbled something about him being pathetic under her breath while Pyrrha was the most patient, only smiling. Then the torchlight shined on something golden, glistening in the ember aura. All four looked at it quizzically until it began to rise. Jaune moved closer, to get a better look until they were greeted by eight, ruby, pupiless eyes and a pair of pincer-like claws.

Within a few moments, everyone ran outside the cave, though somehow or another Jaune had ended up holding its stinger for dear life as the others watched, weapons drawn. "Get down, Jaune!" Weiss commanded as the lanky boy was thrown every which way.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" He replied, but just as he loosened his grip slightly, he was flung far away. Pyrrha, Weiss and Yami looked at each other, then the Deathstalker, before running the direction that Jaune had gone. Of course, the very large, very old and very cranky Grimm decided to follow after _them_ as well.

 **[][][]**

"See ? I told you we were going in the right direction!" Yang did a victory pose. Dramatically pointing at the Temple up ahead. It was a large circular construction of grey stone with no roof only pillars. On the middle of it were two rows of small pedestals with matching sets of relics, which were simple pieces of chess in gold and black.

"I never said you were wrong, only that we should have avoided the pack of Ursai on our way here." The disguised Faunus gave her partner a weak glare. Maybe she should have gone after one of the Fox twins. She had a feeling this blonde would be troublesome.

Said blonde remained oblivious to her partner's thoughts and simply marched into the temple, staring at the remaining relics pensively before taking the gold knight piece. "Look, it's a cute little pony!"

"Congratulations. You can think like a 7 year old." A cold voice drawled. Yang smirked at the jab, however, recognising the voice.

"Hey girls! Fancy seeing you around here." The buxom blonde chirped as the Malachite twins jumped off one of the pillars, landing right in front of her.

"Hmph! So the grimm didn't, like, eat you ? Guess you can't have everything in life." Melanie quipped.

"And here I thought we were such good friends. " Yang pouted before grinning. "Maybe another hug will change your mind ?" The White Malachite blanched at the offer.

Meanwhile Miltia had already collected their relic, the Golden Bishop, and now stood next to Blake. The ravenette gave the girl a questioning look, but the red Malachite just shrugged,

"Come on, Mel. It's just a hug!" Yang called as she chased Melanie around the temple.

"Get away from me you fiend!" The girl shrieked in terror. Causing Blake to sweatdrop at the rather hilarious display.

"I feel sorry for whoever ends on her team." Miltia commented. This time, Blake felt a chill run down her spine.

"Any advice ?" She really should have chosen one of the fox twins.

"Don't let her grab you." Miltia shivered.

Before a fight could start a loud roar filled their ears causing the twins and the black-yellow duo to look at the forest and nearly gasp as a large Ursa barreled through the treeline and collapsed on the floor. What really surprised them, however, was the orange-haired girl who sat atop the dead grimm's back. Nora jumped off the Ursa before poking it lightly.

"Aww...It's broken." The orange-haired ball of pep and energy whined as she jumped off and kicked it once for good measure. Ren appeared from behind it, obviously dazed and sighed.

"Nora… please...never do that again." His companion seemed to ignore him though as she suddenly ran forward and grabbed the golden rook piece, placing it atop her head as she did a small dance. "I'm the Queen of the Castle! I'm the Queen of the Castle!"

"Did that girl that ride in on an Ursa?" Blake wondered incredulously. The thought was interrupted as a loud cawing from above grabbed the group of six's attention.

It was a Nevermore, a gigantic bird-shaped Grimm. By itself that was surprising, but what had truly shocked them were the small spots of red and orange that clung tightly to the Grimm's talons. Those who were gathered looked up and squinted when the two specks began to fall to the ground quickly. "YANG!" One of them screamed in a very familiar voice. The blonde boxer widened her violet eyes as the two came into focus as Naruto and Ruby, holding each other tightly as they were falling.

Suddenly petals and a visible heat haze surrounded the two, the heat causing the air to rise around them. If the swirling petals were any indication, the arid winds swirled around the two and somehow… began to slow them. It was lucky as an airborne Jaune passed through the air a few feet below them as their fall slowed until they landed on the floor without any damage. They looked up in the tree where the armored boy had crashed into the trunk and saw him slowly stand on a branch.

"Did they just fall from a Nevermore?" Blake asked again, in even more disbelief than her first question. Ruby and Naruto looked at each other and sighed in relief, forgetting they were still holding each other before a certain sibling reminded them.

"Aww! So adorable!" Yang's Scroll made a clicking rapid shuttering noises as she took about a dozen pictures before the two separated with fiery blushes. "I know which _couple_ I want paired with Blakey and me!" The emphasis she put on couple only seemed to embarrass the partners even more.

"Shut up, Yang!" Ruby finally found her voice and commanded her sister. Naruto had disappeared over to the relics in the meantime and snatched up the golden knight piece before returning to his teammate. "You got it, Naruto?"

"You bet! The Knight is my favorite piece since it's so unpredictable. Yami _hates_ when I use them and always takes them out first, no matter what." At the declaration that he played chess somewhat often, Ruby gave her partner a skeptical look. "What's that for? I play chess! It's still fighting, just with your head!" Ruby giggled at his response, Yang grinned widely and even Blake gave a small smile.

The little moment was, of course, interrupted by yet another intrusion. This time Weiss, Yami and Pyrrha came running into the area with a Deathstalker several meters behind them, but rushing towards them. "Did those three just run all the way over here with a Deathstalker on their heels?" Blake asked, feeling like nothing else could surprise her today.

"Can we all just calm down before things get even crazier!" Yang demanded with a fire in her eyes and hair. Her bright, red eyes glared at the dozen individuals now gathered around the temple.

"Looks like you finally might get that fight you wanted Naruto." Yami muttered as his trio caught their breath.

"YES!" He shouted with gusto and pulled out Fahren Volt, the naginata fully extending with heat haze, frost and sparks rising off of it. Just then, the Mammoth Boarbatusk broke through the clearing where Ren and Nora originally emerged and Yang screamed in rage.

"OH COME ON!"

 **Orpheus: And that's it! Seems like Yang isn't too happy with what happened. And I'm sure the cliffhanger doesn't help our readers too much either.**

 **Wyvern: Your anger feeds us!**

 **Orpheus: Apparently Wyvern is a Sith. These are the kinds of people I associate with.**

 **Anyways! Don't forget to follow and favorite! Reviews are ever helpful to our continued sanity!**

 **Orpheus and Wyvern out! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter IV: Assemble!

**Duality**

 **Chapter IV: Assemble!**

Yami dearly wished he could throttle his brother right now.

"BEST! DAY! EVER!" The hotheaded twin shouted as he charged the extra large boar Grimm, lightning dust coating the blade of his Naginata.

 ****It wouldn't take long. He just to wrap his arms around the knucklehead's throat and render him into blissful blissful darkness.

 _'At least the others aren't stupid enough to run headlong into a group of giant Grimm...'_

"Ruby! Wait!" Yang exclaimed, trying to stop her sister. Who was now running right behind Naruto.

 _'On second thought…maybe I should have teamed up with him.'_ Yami sweatdropped.

The two hyperactive Hunters-in-training met up just in front of the Mammoth Boarbatusk as it began to spin in place. It was at this point they realized that they were dealing with a pinwheel of bony death and darkness _four times their size_. It was all they could do to jump to either side and avoid being sliced open with those razor tusks as the Grimm passed them. "Okay, new plan." Naruto told his younger partner as he stood.

"How about we figure out if our chances are better against the Death Pig or our siblings first?" Ruby pondered. At this, Naruto glanced between Yami and the Grimm, frowning.

"That's a _really_ difficult decision, Ruby. Do we _have_ to choose? Can't we just run away into the Forest and live off the land, never to be heard from again?" She glanced at him, ready to criticize the idea until she saw her sister's face.

"Is that really option number 3?" She asked, hope filling her eyes. It was at this point that the Deathstalker decided to appear from the ground, nearly grabbing the two immature partners in its claws if not for Ruby tackling Naruto away and the two rolling up, weapons at the ready. "Let's go back to the others." She finally decided. Without further arguments or delay, the two rushed back to rejoin ten faces ranging from surprised to angry and one of envy.

"As much as I would _love_ to strangle you for doing that, we have a bigger problem." Yami told Naruto with a glare. "We need to leave. Everyone has their relics, right?" Nods came from each group of partners. "Then let's go to the cliff. We don't actually have to fight these things."

"Retreat and live; that's a plan I can get behind." Jaune agreed. That was all the assent that anyone needed and with that one dozen Initiates went off in the opposite direction of the three larger than life monsters.

"Aww. Do we have to ?" Nora pouted. "They got to fight giant grimm! Why can't I fight a giant grimm?" Her eyes grew moist with tears. Ren sighed and at his partner on the head as if comforting a toddler.

"There there. You can fight giant grimm next time." The green-themed boy said.

"But...but…"

"If you behave I will let you have some of my homemade syrup tomorrow." He was promptly pulled off his feet into a bear hug by Nora, who now seemed to bounce in excitement.

"Yay! You are the best!" She cheered.

"As sweet as this is." Weiss interrupted. "We need to get going."

The group turned tail, running on the opposite direction of the grimm. The open field around the temple didn't help in terms of cover and the lack of obstacles made it difficult to outspeed the grimm. Ruby and Naruto, by far the fastest, were at the front of the group.

As they approached the cliff they were originally launched from, the final obstacle was an old, stone bridge they needed to cross. Just when the dozen students thought they were in the clear, just when Naruto, Ruby, Blake and Yang crossed the bridge, the giant Nevermore appeared.

The raven Grimm crashed into the underside of the structure, forcing the other eight to halt their running. It screeched loudly, turning its eye to the group of four, specifically Naruto and Ruby.

"Naruto you idiot…" Yami muttered. He looked ready to jump across the ravine to save his brother, but two new problems showed up: the Deathstalker and Boarbatusk.

"Yay! It's already next time!" Nora grinned while pulling Magnhild from get back, holding it in its hammer form. With that signal, the others pulled out their own weapons.

Without warning, the Boarbatusk rushed forward, tusks glinting dangerously. The octet jumped out of the way, splitting into two groups of four. To one side was Yami, Pyrrha and the Malachite twins while Jaune, Weiss, Ren and Nora were on the other.

Before the second group could try to rejoin the first, the Deathstalker blocked their path. It's stinger came down, nearly getting Ren if not for him rolling backwards. Weiss took the opportunity to use a Glyph and her Ice Dust in tandem, locking the tail in a block of ice, anchoring it to the ground.

By this time, the Nevermore had begun diving at Naruto and Ruby. "Regretting that ride now?" Blake asked after pulling out Gambol Shroud. Naruto simply grinned like a maniac.

"I got to ride a giant Grimm and _now_ I get to fight it? Why would I _ever_ regret that?" He asked, taking a stance with Fahren Bolt.

"I'm liking your boyfriend more and more, Ruby!" Yang announced as Ember Celica extended over her fists.

"We're not together, Yang!" Ruby shouted at her while Crescent Rose unfolded itself.

"Here, birdie!" Naruto shouted as his naginata became wrapped in sparks and icy frost. Twirling his weapon like a baton, he swung it, launching off an arc of heat haze wrapped in ice and electricity that scored a direct hit to the beast's mask.

The bird continued its course, but it's left eye was closed, showing an obvious injury from the Dust Spell. Seeing the Grimm continuing the same speed, the quartet took off in different directions, jumping atop the ruins.

While they were splitting up, Yami had directed his group to converge around their swine target. Zero Celsus was in its chain and blade form, emitting icy mist.

The twins rushed from either side, Miltia slashing deeply into the thing's softer side tissue while Melanie launched a rocket into the other side, causing the Grimm to lose its footing for a moment. While it attempted to reset itself on all fours, Yami and Pyrrha launched themselves forward.

Pyrrha rose her buckler above her head, allowing Yami to use it as a step and launch himself into the air. He threw his blade down one side of the Grimm's head while Pyrrha used her Polarity Semblance to guide the blade. By the time it was finished, the weapon was wrapped around its tusks with both sides of the weapon in Yami's hands.

He pulled tightly on the weapon as if they were reins on a horse as the masked boar tried to shake him off. "Mel, Mil, Water Dust, now!" He commanded. The two immediately pulled out two cerulean Dust crystals, charging them with Aura. They tossed them under the Grimm just as they erupted in geysers of water with such pressure, they actually lifted the thing off the ground. "Pyrrha, your spear!"

The redhead understood immediately and shifted Milo into a spear, using its rifle function to add more speed. The weapon found its mark in the underbelly of the Boarbatusk, causing it it to squeal in pain. The water then flash froze, piercing the boar Grimm completely atop the twin spikes with enough force to kill it.

Yami jumped down just before it exploded into black smoke, landing on the grass. "How did you know they had Water Dust?" Pyrrha asked.

"We, like, always carry Water Dust in case we go on missions with Naruto and Yami." Melanie explained. "Ice and Steam Dust are more expensive than Water and harder for Spells, so we just get Water and use their Semblance."

Pyrrha nodded at that, understanding the strategic value of that. She then looked over to the Deathstalker group noting that its stinger was frozen to the ground and the four had used that opportunity to kill it while immobile with a combination of Dust, blades, bullets and rockets. All that remained was the severed stinger which Nora was trying to get out of the ice.

"Looks like it's just Naruto and his group." Miltia commented, looking at the raven Grimm flying. Yang was launching shell after explosive shell into its throat as she held its beak open wide.

"He's holding back." Yami noted. "If he was alone or with me, he'd just make it so hot the Nevermore combusted but he doesn't know the threshold of the other three. Come on." He led his group towards the cliff.

"You aren't going to try and help them?" Pyrrha wondered.

"It will be over before we even reach our destination. I know my brother better than anyone else and he won't let any Grimm best him."

"We need to end this soon." Naruto told Ruby as if he had heard Yami. The two watched as Blake swung around a pillar, grabbing Yang by the hand as she jumped from the Nevermore. "It's injured and we should be able to kill it with the right attack."

Ruby nodded, watching as the Nevermore landed on the cliff, trying to get some reprieve from the hardest meal it had ever hunted. "Hey, Naruto, can you make hot winds?" The blonde nodded, curiosity filling his sapphire eyes. "I've got a plan."

A few minutes later Blake and Yang had created a slingshot using Gambol Shroud with Ruby and Naruto on it. Naruto had stabbed Fahren Volt in the ground, making it the only thing keeping the two from launching.

"So, I feel weird being the voice of reason, but are you sure about this?" Yang asked the pair. "This seems to be pretty risky."

"It'll be fine, Yang!" Ruby replied cheerfully. "Naruto says he's done something similar to this before, so it's okay!" Yang still looked skeptical but didn't say anything. Taking that as approval, Naruto grabbed his naginata, channeling heat into it and forcing the stone it was piercing to melt. As it did so, they both rocketed forward with their weapons in hand.

"Hold on tight, Ruby!" Naruto shouted, holding Crescent Rose in one hand as his feet glowed a burnt orange. One moment, Ruby and Naruto were traveling at a constant pace through the air and the next… the air began to rush past them so fast that the girl could've sworn her Semblance was activated. Looking back, she noted the heat haze erupting from Naruto's feet and grinned.

"It's working! This is great!" She yelled with a grin as both hands gripped onto her scythe tightly. Naruto was staring directly at the half-blind Nevermore, a challenging smile on his lips. He began to spin in the air before he threw Ruby and the scythe with a mighty heave.

Immediately, Ruby began firing Crescent Rose for extra speed and her blade cleaved through the raven's throat with ease. As the aviary Grimm began to disperse into dust, Ruby looked down to see Naruto on the cliff face, pulling himself up over the edge.

"Ruby." He started, catching his breath with a grin. "Ruby, that was so fun! Let's do it again!" The hooded girl couldn't help but smile at her friend and feel happy she had the best partner in the whole world.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang noted from down below as the yellow and black themed girls watched Ruby and Naruto take down the bird. "I can't believe that kid can fly though…"

"Well, it's not really flying. He already said he has to be launched into the air for it to work, but it _was_ surprising." Blake agreed as the two began heading to the path up the cliff.

On the very same cliff stood Ozpin and Glynda, both looking at the scroll Glynda held. "I think this will turn out to be an interesting year." Ozpin commented before sipping his coffee.

"Quite." Glynda replied before gaining a serious look. "Did you feel anything from them?"

"At least two of them bear the Marks and are close, but I can't quite place which ones. For now, we will have to wait and have those two observed." The blonde woman nodded as she put away her scroll.

 **[Beacon Auditorium]**

"Ruby Rose, Naruto Uzumaki, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long took the gold knight pieces from the temple." Ozpin spoke from atop the stage with the four he mentioned standing next to him. "From here on, you shall be known as Team RUBY, led by Ruby Rose."

Ruby looked shocked at the statement, silver eyes wide with surprise. "Alright Ruby!" Yang hugged the younger girl tightly, while Blake was hard to read. She looked at Naruto, hoping he wasn't mad he hadn't been made leader.

"Way to go! I'm really proud of you, Ruby!" He grinned at her, infecting her with his smile.

"Thanks guys!" The four left the stage, now an official team.

"Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie took the gold rook piece from the temple. From here on you shall be known as Team WALN (Walnut) led by Weiss Schnee." Weiss smirked at the decision while the others congratulated her.

Ozpin then called the last group of four. "Yami Uzumaki, Pyrrha Nikos, Melanie Malachite and Miltia Malachite took the golden bishop from the temple. From now on you shall be known as Team YMMP (Imp) led by Yami Uzumaki."

Pyrrha slapped Yami's back good naturedly with the Malachite sisters smiling at the quiet twin.

"The instructors will help you find your dorms. Your bags have already been taken there. Orientation begins at 8 AM sharp in the central courtyard. Welcome to Beacon!"

 **And that's it!**

 **I know, quite shorter than the other chapters, but I promise that I'm going to try hard to produce longer chapters from here on. I just wanted to get through the Emerald Forest arc so that I could get into some actual story.**

 **Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter V

**Duality**

 **Chapter V**

As soon as the dawn's first like broke through the dorm that belonged to Team RUBY, a certain blonde opened his eyes. Hopping from his top 'bunk' of the hastily assembled beds to the floor silently, he dusted off his pajamas and changed clothes. No one else was awake – he could tell by their heartbeat, which he could in turn tell by how quickly their hot blood was moving through their body – so he didn't even bother going to the bathroom to change. Grabbing Fahren Volt and strapping it to its staff form on his back, he quietly opened the door and left his female teammates to sleep.

Walking through the dorm halls until he found the cafeteria of Vermillion Hall – the one where RUBY, WALN and YMMP had been assigned – and noted that he wasn't the only one in the buffet-style establishment. Grabbing an assortment of eggs, bacon, biscuit and various types of fruit, he walked to the table Pyrrha had taken, right across from her. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked, getting the redhead's attention. She shook her head, which caused Naruto to grin as he sat.

"It is surprising to see someone else up so early in the morning. I do not think I have met anyone else who rose with the sun." She stated in her formal way of talking.

"Nah, I don't really have a choice." He responded, getting a quizzical look from her emerald eyes, he decided to explain. "My Semblance lets me detect the rise and fall of ambient temperature, sort of like infrared. When the sun rises… I can _feel_ the heat both outside and inside whatever building I'm in. With that drastic of a change, it's difficult to remain asleep. So, I just get up and get my day started instead of messing around. On the bright side, it does give me more time to train."

Pyrrha nodded. "I believe I understand. My Semblance has a… similar ability." Since Naruto had revealed a part of his ability, she would've felt bad if she didn't as well. It was only fair, after all. "I can control polarity similar to how you control heat, though I will admit my control is nowhere near what yours is. When I am near large sources of iron, I can just feel them. That said, compasses tend to not work around me, I have also found." Naruto thought about someone using a compass around a magnetomancer like Pyrrha and just snickered, causing the girl to giggle a bit.

She was surprised when he suddenly leveled a serious look at her though. "Pyrrha, do you remember what you promised me yesterday?" The girl tilted her head, trying to recall her conversations with the blonde. She understood as the locker room conversation came to mind. "How about this morning, since we're both up and the sparring field should be free?" Seeing the innocent excitement in Naruto's eyes, the girl smiled and nodded as they finished their meal. "Great!" He stood up and waited for her, though she could tell he was trying _very_ hard not to rush her.

 **[Beacon Stadium]**

Naruto and Pyrrha stood across from each other on a hexagonal platform in the center of a large coliseum, empty of any onlookers. The blonde had his Scroll out, which was connected to the coliseum itself. Pressing a few buttons, several large holo screens showed up and began scrolling through different symbols before Pyrrha's side decided on badlands and Naruto got mountain. The redhead looked at him curiously. "How did you do that?" Naruto smiled as he turned the holo-screens on with Aura measurements of both Pyrrha and him.

"Tricks of the trade," was his response as he tucked the Scroll back into his clothing. Pulling Fahren Volt and aiming it at Pyrrha, he grinned. "Are you ready?" Pyrrha took out her shield and spear with a nod, taking a stance. "3… 2… 1… Begin!"

Gathering heat haze around himself, he propelled himself forward, naginata clashing against her shield heavily. Bearing down upon her, he channeled large amounts of Lightning Dust from his weapon into the blade. Pyrrha saw this and jumped back instead of counterattacking. She shifted Milo into a rifle, setting it on the semi-circle gap atop her shield for balance as she took aim.

Rolling out of the way as she fired, Naruto jumped up and used heat haze to propel himself above and behind her. As he landed, Fahren Volt created an arc of three icicles that launched at the Champion. The Invincible Girl brought her shield to bear, knocking them away as Milo took its xiphos form. Spinning _just_ in time to feel the air part behind him, Naruto dodged the blade and sought to slam the butt of Fahren Volt into his opponent. He was surprised to feel the blade shift a little and see Pyrrha's Aura glow a dangerous black in the process.

Jumping back from the battle, he grinned. "So that's how you use your magnetism. It's definitely a smart decision." Pyrrha smiled at the compliment but was actually shocked when Naruto compacted Fahren Volt back into its baton form and set it on his belt. "That said, I'm not about to give you _any_ advantage!" Rushing forward, no weapon in hand, Naruto's entire body became hazy with the amount of heat he was emitting.

Pyrrha quickly jumped up and over the blonde, letting a volley of Dust rounds into his back. Looking at the screen, she noted that the three shots had shaved off parts of his Aura, but a _ridiculously_ small amount. Just how much Aura did the blonde have? As she landed, she let Milo take its javelin form once more and prepared herself even as she began to sweat. "I see… you're going to increase the heat so much that I can't properly fight." She commented, noticing the blonde's strategy.

"Heh… I can't use this strategy that often. Yami is immune, it barely affects Grimm unless I'm going all-out and at that level the twins can't really handle it, so it's rare I'm able to use my Mirage Armor." Pyrrha only had a moment to ponder what that meant when _something_ pulsed off of the blonde. When it did, his body was _covered_ in heat haze, but so was the arena. Looking around, she had trouble distinguishing exactly where he was.

A noise to her left had her moving before she could think about it. Akuo came up and blocked a hit, though it was becoming a _little_ too hot to hold. She had reinforce her arm with more Aura to make sure she wasn't burned before she managed to roll backwards. Feeling herself sweating even more, and becoming a little light-headed despite the breakfast they had, she grit her teeth. She was the Champion! She had her pride to hold onto! Moving past the effects of heat, she coated her body with Aura and focused.

Closing her eyes, which would be all but useless to her right now, she waited and listened. An echo behind her, but she didn't move. A step to her left and she stayed still. A noise to her right and she took action! Slamming her shield in the air just to her right, she was satisfied as it hit something solid and she felt resistance. That satisfaction quickly dispersed as she felt her shield _rapidly_ heat up before being torn from her arm and thrown somewhere in the haze. Striking with her sword, she felt Naruto disappear before a kick to her back had her skidding forward. Barely keeping her balance, she lashed out with her Semblance and forced her shield to return.

Waiting for her opponent wasn't a smart choice; she knew it. She needed to find something else, but the technique was messing with her. She couldn't think straight because of the heat and couldn't see straight because of the haze. It truly was a good strategy to employ. She couldn't fault her opponent for it. Still, she could feel herself losing the strength to remain conscious and her Aura being depleted. Her willpower could only take her so far.

However, she was _very_ surprised when the haze lifted and she could see Naruto standing with his arms crossed, as if thinking. Looking at the screen, she saw that her Aura was _very_ close to the point she would be declared loser while Naruto's was still hardly gone. He had controlled the fight from the beginning, against her. It was… new to her. What was this feeling she had? Why did she feel… excited? Was this what it felt like to have someone on your level to strive against? She… liked it.

"Okay, okay, I think I may have gone a little overboard." Naruto stated with a sigh. "I think Mirage Armor still needs some work before its ready for a tournament. I need to tone it down further or it won't provide a good show…" He seemed to be lost in thought, and Pyrrha was willing to let him finish. The fact that she was still conscious was only due to his restraint. He could have _easily_ let her pass out and she knew it. That would've been a win for him in any tournament. Naruto looked at her and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. I thought that I had toned it down enough for a Champion, but I guess its not diluted even _that_ much."

Despite herself, and the exhaustion she felt, Pyrrha felt the need to ask. "What do you mean?" The battle was over, so she had put her weapons away.

"Mirage Armor was originally Fog of War, a technique that my mom helped me make to protect Yami and myself if any Grimm showed up while she was gone. By creating an environment hot enough, I could melt steel beams and concrete, let alone Grimm hide and bones. Over time, I became strong enough that I didn't need it anymore, but it felt wrong to just let my mother's technique die off. I wanted to make it into something I could use in a tournament, since my mom always wanted to become the World Champion but never found the time to go into a tournament after she had us.

"I figured out that if I toned down the heat of Fog of War and increased the haze, I could create a field where it was hot enough to make people delirious but cool enough they wouldn't immediately die of heat stroke. It looks like I'm getting closer, but I think it was your Aura that kept you going for so long, and the fact that your reflexes are top-notch." Sighing and looking somewhat deflated, the blonde shook his head. "Oh well, I guess I just have to try again. Thanks for sparring with me though. It was fun to finally have someone fight me who's on my level!"

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. "I can agree with you. It was… exhilarating to be pushed into a corner so quickly. I would not mind if we did so again in the near future." The blonde grinned and nodded.

"Sure! Any time is fine with me!" Looking up at the sky, he squinted. "Hm… I should probably be getting back before the girls wake up and wonder where I went though." Turning around with a wave, he left in a rush of heat haze. "See ya, Pyrrha!" Waving back at the blonde, the girl couldn't stop herself from smiling. She was looking forward to their next bout already. She made her mind up that she wouldn't be so easily defeated then. She'd show him she wasn't the Mistral Regional Champion for several years straight for nothing!

 **[RUBY Dorm]**

When Naruto returned, he found that his teammates were already up, though still in the process of getting ready. "Good morning everyone!" He greeted with a grin. Apparently, Yang and Blake weren't so happy and threw their pillows at him while Ruby beamed right back.

"Why are you so awake at this hour?" Yang asked as she yawned. The blonde just smiled as he walked past her, noting that everyone was in their uniform.

"It's all the sun's fault." Naruto responded cryptically, like Yami had taught him to do. Words weren't really his… strong suit, you could say. When they did missions, Yami mostly did the talking. Give him a lock of any kind, whether it be electronic or physical though… he could get through those all day. He wasn't much help in negotiations though, since he tended to say what he thought and forgot about what consequences that could have.

"No, it's Ruby's fault!" Yang replied heatedly, pointing an accusatory finger at her sister. "Why? Why do you hate your big sis so much? Class isn't for another hour! I should be able to sleep for another hour, right?"

"Yang, how would you get to class if you slept right up until it was about to start?" Ruby wondered curiously. Of course, _she_ could, but her Semblance would let her get anywhere on campus much faster than anyone. Except maybe Naruto… but he cheated, so she was sure she was faster than him!

The blonde bruiser waved her sister's question off. It wasn't important. "Still, what were you doing so early in the morning? Ruby's been here the whole time, so I don't think you were with a girl…" Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"I was with Pyrrha actually." Naruto stated, watching as Yang's lips turned into a wide grin. Ruby looked at her blonde teammates and couldn't help feeling… something at Naruto's statement. She didn't know what it was, but she was pretty sure she didn't like it. "I challenged her to a fight yesterday and when I found out she was up this early too, that's what we did." Naruto's grin was so big, one might think it would split his face. "She was stronger than I thought too. I think that if I hadn't fought the way I did, she might've actually beat me."

When Naruto mentioned he was only fighting Pyrrha, Ruby felt that feeling leave. It was strange, but she'd ignore it for now. When he mentioned he _beat_ the Mistral Regional Champion, his teammates widened their eyes at him. "You're bluffing, right?" Blake asked, having seen some of Pyrrha's matches before.

"Nope! Actually, fighting her made me realize that one of my techniques is too powerful. It's really helpful fighting someone on that level so I can figure these things out and tone them down."

"Something you have was _too powerful_ for Pyrrha Nikos?" Yang asked next, not quite believing her teammate.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need to get Yami to help me cool that technique down. In a tournament-setting, it would probably kill someone if I wasn't careful." Crossing his arms, Naruto sighed. "Still, it's not like I didn't know it was going to be work due to what the technique was originally created for."

Almost afraid to ask due to Naruto's nonchalance, Ruby did anyways. "What was it originally made for?"

"Melting Grimm en masse?" He stated as if it was the most obvious and simple answer. "Enough about me though! Aren't we supposed to be getting ready for orientation?" The girls just looked at the boy like he was insane. "What?"

"Nothing." Blake responded blankly, immensely glad that Adam hadn't found this boy and recruited him. She could only _imagine_ the things he'd be capable of doing with Adam as a teacher. "He is right though, we should be getting ready." Everyone looked at Ruby at this point.

"Alright! We'll be getting our schedules at orientation, based on how we did in the entrance exam, in the Emerald Forest and our listed preferences from when we applied. So, we don't know what classes we have, or who we have them with… uh… how do we get ready for orientation, exactly?" She asked her teammates, who shrugged.

"I mean, we could just prepare by staying calm and getting to know each other better? I know that conversation helps me calm down before a mission." Naruto replied. That statement caught the girls' interest.

"You've been on missions before?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well, I mean, you _could_ call them missions. I did stuff for Uncle Hei."

Yang kicked in at this point. "Junior is an information broker and a mob boss. What sorts of _jobs_ did you actually go on?" Ruby widened her eyes upon finding out that her partner was a criminal before coming here. He was so… nice though! How could he be a bad guy?

"Oh, nothing too major. Any Grimm Nests around his territory Yami and I would clear out, if there were employees of his that weren't giving him money that was his he'd send us. Mostly, we stayed at the club and were head of security in case any… _ruffians_ showed up." He looked right at Yang as he said the last part.

"You hurt me, Naruto! I am no ruffian! I am an honest to goodness maiden who would never cause any trouble! Being called a ruffian wounds me so!" Everyone looked at Yang in a deadpan until she grinned and rubbed the back of her head. "Okay, you got me. You weren't there when _I_ was though. You skip a shift or something?"

Naruto nodded. "Yami and I are really grateful for Uncle Hei and we love Melanie and Miltia like sisters, but there's something really important to us. Our mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was a famed bounty hunter that was separate from any Kingdom and capable of catching even veteran Huntsmen and Huntresses. Due to the… lifestyle she led, she also had a lot of one-night stands after one too many drinks.

"After one of those, Yami and I were conceived. She slowed down after she had us, but slowing down for my mom was going from roving bounty hunter to settling down in Vale and getting a job with Uncle Hei. We were pretty much raised in that club until we were seven. Then she went on a mission and… never came back. Uncle Hei took us in then and there and helped us as much as he could. We helped around the club and with his network of employees until we became strong enough that he gave us our job to keep the club safe. All the time we were tracking down leads though. We were trying to find out who our father was and we've narrowed it down pretty well. It's for sure that he's someone high in the chain of command of the Schnee Dust Corporation, but not Jacques himself. Mom knew who he was, I imagine, but just didn't tell us because we were so young. But that's why we weren't there that night, we were getting in touch with someone in our spy network who had that info." The girls were silent. It wasn't out of pity or anything; children growing up without one or both parents was far too common in the world. Ruby and Yang knew how he felt due to their own mother. It was more… he was a Faunus _and_ the bastard child of a higher-up in the Schnee Dust Corporation. That in of itself was probably going to lead to problems for the twins. Still, he was their teammate.

"If you don't mind… I mean, if it's okay with you… I'd like to help you, Naruto." Ruby suddenly stated through a light blush. The blonde was surprised at that. Yang and Blake nodded, showing they were on board as well. Naruto smiled slightly. He wasn't trying to gain new allies, but it looks like he couldn't wish for better teammates!

"Thanks! That means a lot!" He grinned and looked at the clock. "Oh, we should probably go!" Everyone else looked and saw they could make it _just_ in time if they left now. Their year was finally beginning!


	6. Chapter VI

**Duality**

 **Heya there! So, I won't take up too much of your time, but I would like to thank Ryujomaru15 for helping me with this chapter and becoming my new beta for the story in lieu of Crimson-Wyvern's sudden departure from the story. He helped edit this chapter and is already doing a lot to help me with the story itself.**

 **Aside from that, I won't take much more of your time. Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Chapter VI**

"Yami, over here!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw his brother and his team. Team YMMP looked over to see the blonde waving them over. Everyone was standing in the courtyard outside of the Languages building, waiting for the allotted time for orientation to begin. Joining Team RUBY, they found a grinning Naruto, a tired looking Yang, a bored Blake, and a proud looking Ruby.

"What happened here?" Miltia wondered.

"We thought we were running low on time." Blake mentioned. "It turns out that the clock we had was a _bit_ fast, so we rushed over here for no reason."

"And we still made it with time to spare, if it _had_ been right!" Ruby proclaimed. "Our team is really fast!" Her and Naruto high-fived while Yang just groaned and collapsed onto the grass.

"I thought Ruby was bad… and now there's Naruto… they're demons I tell you! _Speed_ demons!" She gave a tired laugh at her joke but just fell on her back. "I hate you two so much right now…"

The female twins nodded sagely at her in sympathy. "Naruto is a glutton for training." Melanie noted. " _So_ glad that we, like, didn't get on his team."

"Nooooo…" Yang muttered. "Not another one… I'm gonna diiiiieeee…!" She half-whined, half-muttered at her shattered future (and possibly bones, at some point).

"Come on Yang, it's gonna be fun!" Naruto encouraged her. The blonde girl just grunted in response. "Oh, Yami!" Naruto suddenly said, giddiness apparent as he sped to his brother's side in a haze of heat. "I finally got a fight!"

The other twin nodded. "Yes, I heard. Congratulations on your victory. I'm glad that you at least took it to the arena. As long as there's no property damage, it should be fine." The fox-eyed boy then looked at his brother with narrow eyes. "There _wasn't_ any property damage, right?" He asked.

"Ah, you worry too much, Yami!" He responded. "The arena is made to take _way_ more damage than I used. Heck, the temperature wasn't even high enough to do anything but turn Pyrrha's shield red, so its fine." Yami sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."

"So it's really true then." Blake wondered as she looked at Pyrrha, who blushed slightly while rubbing the back of her head.

"If you are speaking of the spar I had with Naruto, then yes. I suppose he was gloating about his victory?" The redhead was surprised when the ravenette shook her head. "He… wasn't proud of his win?"

"Oh, that's not it." Blake replied as Naruto and Yami continued to talk. "It was just something he said in passing when we wondered where he was. I get the feeling that he's… looking for a challenge, but doesn't want anyone else to take it away from him. From what I can tell, he's afraid that if he were to gloat, other people might challenge you and he'd lose a rival. It's a… strange sort of selfishness. Still, your reputation is safe."

"That is not what I was worried about, but it is good none the less. I'm just surprised that someone who enjoys fighting as much as him isn't gloating about beating a Regional Champion. Come to think of it, he hasn't really brought up any of his exploits in the past from what I remember."

Blake shrugged as Glynda Goodwitch showed up in the courtyard with a Scroll in hand. "The time has come to begin your orientation to Beacon Academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses. Look around you. There are twenty teams of freshmen here, eighty students in your class that are drawn from the Four Kingdoms, settlements, colonies and tribes all over Remnant. Our standards are high for entrance and even higher for graduation. By the end of these four years, only one-quarter of you will likely graduate. Some of you may die, but more likely you will transfer to another Academy that has a more relaxed curriculum. To those that make it to graduation, you will have the prestige that comes with graduating from the best Academy Remnant has to offer."

"Your first year will consist of, at minimum, twenty hours of classes a week. Professor Ozpin has made no effort to create a maximum number of classes you may take so long as you have the prerequisites so take that into account. The leaders of each team will be given guides and booklets to go over to inform their teams of required classes, the Academy's rules and regulations and other important objects of note. These will be delivered to each team's room sometime in the next fifteen minutes, so they will be in your room once you return."

"I see that some of you are carrying personal effects on you. Students are allowed to add garments to their uniform so long as they do not alter the base uniform – aside from the Faunus in the case of comfort due to any… additional appendages they may have – and do not distract from work. Weaponry is encouraged to be left in your locker, but it is not required. Generally, it is discouraged from keeping it on you except in cases of sparring, practical demonstrations, field trips, missions and tournaments. While it is _technically_ not against the rules, it can act as a distraction. Please keep that in mind when deciding whether or not to bring it with you to class."

"Due to an… incident this morning, I also think it is necessary to bring this up. While the arena is open to students for sparring, it would be… _appreciated_ if they did not change the settings on the battlefield's terrain without prior permissions from a professor." Naruto simply grinned as Glynda looked out at the crowd. He knew she was trying _really_ hard not to make eye contact with him, and thus single him out. She was like an older, female Yami, how could he _not_ taunt her? The actual Yami just sighed, knowing that the fact there was no damage should be enough, but hacking into the arena's system (which meant Naruto hacked the school's system as well, he'd need to get onto the blonde later for that) was still pretty bad. Why must his brother always be like this?

"Given it was the first day, it will be overlooked. Do not let it happen again however. Lastly, before we take a tour around the school, I will remind everyone that the rules are very strictly enforced. This is a very prestigious Academy and it is a privilege to attend, not a right. If you are found to be breaking any of them, you will be given detention and punished to the utmost degree which we are allowed. I will not allow troublemakers in my school." Glancing at Yami, Naruto noted an odd twinkle in his brother's eye and groaned. Now his brother had an idol and it just _had_ to be that woman.

 **[RUBY dorm, several hours later]**

For Team RUBY the tour was… mixed. Ruby and Naruto were interested at the cool places to fight, the public forges, the shop classes and the Sciences Building (lots of interesting applications for Dust in science was the only thing they would say as to why they were so intrigued). Blake, on the other hand, was very much looking forward to the large library, the History Building and the military strategy classes. Yang… well, she was just looking forward to the more physical classes where she could really show her strengths and have some fun!

That said, they equally disliked some parts. Yang didn't really have any interest in the library, Blake seemed bored at the sparring grounds, Naruto didn't really care for the strategy classes, and Ruby groaned at the History Building. They were a team, not clones, which Ruby simply said was good because they could all add their own flavor to RUBY.

Once they arrived back at the room, Ruby noticed a _large_ stack of papers on the desk next to her bed and widened her eyes. Taking a step back in fear, the girl would have run out the room if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto shut the door and the other two girls stood in front of it. "You have to read through that stuff, Ruby." Naruto pointed out with a grin. "Why do you think I was happy to let you be leader?"

She pointed at her partner accusatorily. "You traitor! You knew this would happen and let me walk in!"

"Better you than me!" He returned with a wide grin. "I see how much paperwork Uncle Hei has to go through every day, so I was sure that this would be similar. Yami… he loves the stuff. It's _way_ too boring for me though!" Yang looked at her little sister and gasped, turning to her own partner.

"Quick, Blake, look away! We don't want to be caught up in this!" The ravenette was unsure but shut her eyes at the same time as Yang. "Ruby's about to use her most dangerous technique to get her way!" As she spoke, Ruby's eyes somehow got three times their usual size as she pouted at Naruto.

"But, Naruto, I thought we were partners who helped each other?" The blonde's smile slipped as he seemed to be doubting himself. Melanie and Miltia had never been the type – nor innocently cute enough – to pull this stunt. He was in new territory. Even with closed eyes, Yang could tell that he was trying to keep all of his willpower to not fall for the trick. She knew it was for naught though.

Still, the fact that he was holding out this long on the first time was extraordinary. Finally, the girls heard his response. "I… guess I could help you out, since we're partners." Yang grinned, and whispered so low only Blake could hear.

"Let's get out of here before we're pulled in as well." Quietly, the two opened the door and left, shutting it before anyone noticed and leaving _very_ quickly.

"You'll help too, right, Yang, Bla-?" Ruby stopped as she noticed they were alone and puffed her cheeks out as she crossed her arms. "Dang, they already left."

Naruto turned and noticed it as well. Instead of frowning, he just grinned evilly. _Don't worry, traitors, I'll make sure to get you good. I'm not the Prank Master of the Xiong Crime Family for nothing._ The thought disappeared momentarily as Ruby led him to her bed and sat him down, handing him a booklet. "We should get started with our classes, I think." Sighing as he was roped into this by his own word – which he _refused_ to stain by retracting it – he nodded. "Good! Let's get started then, partner!"

 **[Team YMMP Dorm]**

Unlike RUBY, YMMP seemed content to more or less work together. At least in terms of class selection. Their room had been set up in such a way that the room was apparently divided in four sections. Each corner had a bed with decorations being set up in the areas. "Alright, from what I can gather, most of the freshman pre-requisites are things we can skip. Given Beacon has a rule set up where we can test out of any class we think we're skilled enough in, I think that's a good option."

"I agree with that sentiment." Pyrrha noted. "Some of these classes seem… almost remedial."

"Well, they are, like, the basics." Miltia noted.

"Plus, there's some students who come here self-taught but still skilled enough in one area to be accepted." Melanie continued.

"With that said, the four of us are more than competent enough to test out of a majority of these freshman classes. I know that Naruto might dislike not being in the same classes, but I know he'll be testing out of classes as well. For all his… eccentrics, he's actually rather intelligent. That said, what are your thoughts?"

Team YMMP thought collectively before Pyrrha finally spoke. "I believe it comes down to two options. We can either go to the same classes as much as possible so that we can aid each other in academics or take electives that play to our strengths, allowing us more flexibility due to a wider range of skills between the four of us."

"To be honest, I like the second one." Melanie noted. "I don't think our interests overlap nearly enough for us to have so many common classes."

Yami nodded. "You're not wrong. Even when it was Naruto and us we usually had different interests, which all played to how we became a team. I think in this case we should choose versatility over uniformity, even if uniformity would make us stronger in a particular area." The girls nodded at his assessment before they began to leaf through the booklets on classes once more. "We also need to decide if we should make a training schedule now and work out classes around it or vice-versa."

"Classes seem, like, a little more important. Some of these are only available in one time slot." Miltia commented without looking up from what she was reading. "It should, like, be scheduled around classes." The team was more or less on the same page given everyone was both of calmer temperament and had major experience in fighting. They understood the importance of teamwork and unity amongst a squad.

So, in silence, they read over the classes and began to choose.

 **[Team RUBY Dorm]**

Even if he was hesitant in the beginning, Naruto found that he actually enjoyed helping Ruby with the work. Sure, he still hated the work itself, but the company was nice. And she was _way_ better than Yami. Yami was a slave driver!

After an hour or so of back and forth, the two had come to a decision. "So, it's settled, right?" Naruto asked. Ruby nodded as she looked over a notebook she had written in.

"We test out of all the boring classes and spend as many electives as possible into fun classes, get Blake to help us with theory stuff as much as we can, force Yang to take practical classes with us so we can watch her become exhausted and become the best partners Beacon has ever seen!" Naruto nodded as he flipped through his class catalogue.

"Hey, Ruby, do you think that Blake and Yang dislike me?" The younger girl looked up from her own booklet at the question, not expecting something like that. She noted he was still looking at the book, but wasn't reading.

"What makes you think that?" She asked, actually very curious now. That didn't seem like the kind of thing that Naruto would worry about.

"Well, they went and left me at the first opportunity." The blonde closed his eyes and seemed to be remembering something. "I'm probably being stupid, huh?" Ruby shook her head.

"You're not being stupid. You're just nervous about being on a new team. Your brother gets to be with two people he already knows and only has to deal with one new person, but you have three new people you have to get to know. My Uncle Qrow said that it's actually pretty common for Huntsmen and Huntresses to get like that when they're placed on a team of people they don't know."

Naruto smiled at that. "Thank, Ruby. I think I'm starting to get why Professor Ozpin chose you as the leader." The girl began blushing furiously as he said that, looking away.

"D-don't just say things like that so suddenly!" She replied, but smiled wide nonetheless. "Thanks, Naruto. To be honest… I'm still a bit unsure myself if I'll be a good leader. I mean, I'm younger and less experienced than all of you. Yang is physically stronger than me, Blake is more skilled than me, and you beat the Invincible Girl for Dust's sake!" She sighed, looking at the ground as she placed her hands in her lap. "Compared to all of that, what do I have that makes me so special? Why choose Ruby Rose to lead the team when everyone else seems like they're a better choice?"

Naruto grinned and stood, patting the girl's head. This elicited yet another blush. "That's an easy one!" He exclaimed as if it was obvious. He decided to spell it out for her though. "Yang is strong, but I can tell she's even more impulsive than me. I can't even imagine the shenanigans she would get us into if left unchecked by her strong-willed sister." He said as he counted his first finger. Counting his second, he continued. "Blake is skilled and intelligent for sure, but she's too quiet. She's not really charismatic or extroverted enough to be a leader. We have to be able to talk to our leader and feel comfortable doing so, from the beginning." Counting off his third, he shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know why he did choose me. I'm obviously perfect for the job."

"Naruto!" Ruby reprimanded, causing him to grin.

"Seriously though, he didn't choose me because I'm not exactly what you would call 'lawful' or 'obedient to authority'. I'm pretty much an ex-criminal who was never caught, and never will be so don't even try to get me to confess to you! Sure, I'm strong enough to take down even the best Mistral has to offer, but I'm smart enough to know that I'd probably end up pushing the team just a little too far in a battle and might get us hurt. I know my limits, but its always been difficult for me to judge the limits of others. That's one reason that Fog of War has take so long to perfect and its still not done yet."

"Basically, you're the leader because you're the best one for the job! Ozpin knows it and I know it! So stop being such a sad sack, okay, Ruby?" The hooded girl smiled and nodded, getting up to her feet.

"Thanks, Naruto. That means a lot."

"Ah, don't mention it, Red." Naruto walked over to the door and went to open it. "Still, let's take a break, I'm _tired_ of reading so much." As he swung it open, Yang and Blake fell inside the room into a tangled mess. "Oh, hey there. Nice of you to _drop_ in."

Ruby, and Blake who had to deal with Yang the past hour, both groaned as one. Yang simply grinned wide as they exclaimed in unison. "Not another one!"


	7. Chapter VII

**Duality**

 **Chapter VII**

 **[Beacon Courtyard, Dusk]**

Naruto couldn't help but find himself walking around the campus even at this hour. The weekend had come and gone, leaving him with the realization that he was finally going to start tomorrow. He wasn't nervous about the first day of classes – okay, maybe a little – but he was definitely _very_ excited about the whole thing. He had a nice team that didn't think poorly of him due to his heritage – considering both his Faunus traits _and_ the fact that he was a bastard – and even would be able to go up against people like Pyrrha Nikos every day! All in all, the school was pretty great so far!

As he walked down the path through the part of the courtyard surrounded by trees, his tail couldn't help but to twitch. "You look a little lost, kit." Naruto turned only to receive an armored fist to his face, sending him to the floor. Looking up, he noted the boy that Yami described he fought after getting off the Bullhead. He was at the entrance ceremony… Cardin Winchester, right? Stepping from the trees looked to be the rest of his team, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark.

Wiping his fist against his now busted lip and seeing blood, the blonde simply smiled at the four knight-like teens as he stood. "That wasn't very nice of you, Cardin." He stated. "I didn't do anything to you, so why are you just going and attacking me?" Even as he was surrounded on all sides, he didn't show any signs of fear. He didn't _have_ any fear. He was just feeling… _excited_.

"That scum you call a brother embarrassed me as soon as we got here. He never goes anywhere alone or leaves himself open though. I was on the floor for _ten minutes_ and then had to be taken to the infirmary! If I can't get revenge on him… I'll just hurt him through you!" As he said that, Cardin rushed forward with his mace and went to slam it into the blonde. Instead, he only cracked the concrete beneath it when he stepped to the side. Cardin just grit his teeth and swung to the right, aiming for the Fox Faunus' head.

Naruto grinned as he leaned back _just_ enough that the blunt instrument passed a hair away from his nose. Dodging it _that_ closely really got his blood boiling! He could feel the adrenaline running through his system and the steam _literally_ rising from his skin. It was even better since he had left his weapon in the room! Four on one against a team of fully equipped freshmen against him, without any armor or weapon and minimal dust aside from what was laced in his clothing! "Let's do it then!"

The other three Huntsmen in training took that as a signal to pull out their own weapons. Russel pulled out a pair of daggers, Dove unsheathed a Hallstatt Sword, and Sky held a large halberd in his hands. As Cardin swung at him again, Naruto spun around the ground slam and then sidestepped Sky's lunge. Kicking his foot against the haft, he watched as the boy tried to get it back under control, but couldn't take advantage of the opening. Instead, he had to backpedal away from a barrage of slashes from Russel's daggers. As Russel finished, Dove appeared and lunged forward with his blade, firing a round from the hilt at the blonde. His Aura took the hit even as he grinned wider.

"This is going to be fun, I can already tell." He commented, watching as Team CRDL frowned at the statement. They certainly didn't think _this_ would be his response. Holding out his hand, Naruto formed an orange ball of energy and tossed it into the sky. It exploded midair and they saw a _large_ and thin dome of Aura surround them in an area that was roughly 25 meters in radius. "Welcome to the Arena of Helios!" He exclaimed. Picking up a rock that was near his feet, he threw it hard into one of the walls, where it _immediately_ sublimated into a gaseous form. "The place where it's so hot, everyone's just _dying_ to get in!"

The strange tone with which Naruto spoke set Cardin and his team on edge. "That just means you're stuck in here with us!" The leader shouted at the blonde, who smirked.

"No, no, no, you've got it backwards, Cardin." The Uzumaki breathed deeply as he rolled his neck and took a stance. "You four are stuck in here, _with me_."

 **[Team YMMP Dorm]**

As soon as he felt it, Yami jumped out of his desk, cursing. This certainly gained the attention of his teammates as he had been silently studying all day. He turned to them and thought about it before sighing. "Naruto activated the Arena of Helios." The Malachite twins couldn't help but shiver. "Pyrrha, please would you go to the RUBY dorm and instruct them to meet us at the Beacon Courtyard immediately. Someone is going to have to be carted to the infirmary and I'd rather not do it by ourselves. If he's activated that… either he was attacked by something he can't handle alone and wanted to warn me, or he's been attacked by other students and lost his reservations about permanent damage."

Pyrrha didn't quite get it, but nodded and headed out. "Let's see… we need to know how many there are." He looked at the twins and Miltia nodded, closing her eyes.

"It feels like Naruto and four people… that explains it. They feel like Cardin and his gang. I haven't actually met them outside of when we were at the ceremony, but from what you told me… I can guess why he's there." Yami rubbed his temples before nodding and leading them out the door. They didn't immediately head for the exit though. The twins were surprised when Yami, instead, brought them to the WALN Dorm and knocked on it.

When Jaune opened the door, he looked surprised at the guests and tried to stutter a response until Yami peeked inside and made eye contact with Weiss. "Schnee. I need your help with something if you would be so kind." The heiress was taken aback with the tone and wording of his statement. It was a type of formality she hadn't heard… well, since leaving the manor. It _did_ make her curious though.

"And what is it I could possibly do for you?" She asked innocently.

"If you would please look out your window, that would be a start." He requested. Not understanding, she – along with the rest of the team – walked to their window and looked outside to see a _large_ orange dome. "That is my brother, who I assume was attacked by Team CRDL. He activated a technique he calls the Arena of Helios. The inside and outside the dome are room temperature. But, he manages to make _just_ the dome itself temperatures high enough to sublimate stone and most metals. If anyone but him or I touch it…let's just say that it would not be pretty for anyone."

"Why does he even have a technique like that?!" Weiss demanded as she stood, a small tinge of fear in her eyes at the implication.

"Naruto and I have lived a life where killing was not only necessary, but encouraged. Of course we have techniques like this. Our mother wouldn't have allowed us to go on even a single mission if we didn't." Yami explained as if it were perfectly natural. "That said I do believe your Semblance would be helpful in countering his technique when combined with my own. Would you mind terribly if I requested your assistance in stopping my brother from killing his attackers?"

Honestly, the cold analysis that Yami was giving not only set Weiss on edge, but also terrified Jaune. Nora just grinned as she looked outside; her mind not really understandable while Ren was lost in thought. Perhaps he was thinking of his own past. Finally, Weiss nodded once. With that, Yami led the twins out, followed by Weiss, who was followed by her team.

As they finally found the exit, the members of RUBY were already leaving. Catching up to them, he noted that they were trying to find out from Pyrrha what was going on, but she couldn't really explain it to them. Yami took the lead and simply insisted that they follow him and he would catch them up to speed. "To put it simply, Naruto doesn't understand limits." He explained.

"He's always been stronger than other people and my mother certainly didn't help matters. For him, there's only one thing that matters. Before her death, our mother wanted to be the World Champion of Remnant." Pyrrha's eyes lit up with realization at that. "If you don't know what that means, it's simple. To be the World Champion, one must hold the District, Regional and State Champion titles of all Four Kingdoms and Menagerie. Simply put, you must not only be the best in _your_ Kingdom, but you also must beat the champions of _every other_ Kingdom, on every level."

"Due to… complications after our birth, she began to experience a degeneration of her body. Her Semblance and Aura helped to keep her alive, but she wouldn't live very long. We had her for seven years until she finally decided she was going to 'go out in style' as she put it. Leaving Vale and venturing into the wastes to kill as many Grimm as she could before she died, that's how she wanted to go. Since she could never accomplish her dream… Naruto has made it his point to take it upon himself and become the World Champion in her place."

"Because he's pushed himself so hard to become the best, and was already so strong to begin with, Naruto just doesn't get the limits of others. He tends to… go overboard, shall we say. That's why I try to keep him from fighting so often, because there's always the chance of…" As he dropped off, they came upon the scene of an unarmed Naruto wearing casual clothing fighting all of Team CRDL. They were all trying to hit him while surrounding him, but since they hadn't been together but a day, their coordination wasn't even competent. He easily evaded their strikes, knocking weapons into each other and hitting them with blows so hot it left welts at even minor grazes or turned armor red. "This."

Naruto found himself grinning wildly in spite of the fact that he could barely get any hits in. Or maybe it was because of that fact. When everyone but Cardin lunged simultaneously, the blonde jumped high and flipped. As his feet were above him and his body upside-down, he released heat haze from his feet and rushed towards the ground. Surrounding himself in an aura of heat, he watched in satisfaction as Sky's halberd was snapped in two and the first 20 centimeters of Dove's sword began to melt. During his dive into a handspring, he was able to rebound and dodge a low swing from Cardin's mace.

Dove and Sky looked at their weapons in shock and the latter threw the haft at Naruto, at least hoping for _some_ use out of it now. As the blonde came to his feet, he snatched in out of the air. Given only the halberd's head had been snapped off, it was still pretty long. Spinning it around a bit to get a feel for the weight, Naruto took a stance. Cardin, Russel and Dove all glared at Sky, who put his hands up in defense.

As Naruto rushed forward, several of the students who had gathered – several being everyone but Yami and Weiss – were watching the battle in interest. "Is this what you had to deal with, Pyrrha?" Ruby wondered curiously, making sure to remember what her partner was doing. It could be _really_ helpful in training. Also… when else was she going to see someone taking on a full team and _winning_?

"No… no, not even close." She admitted. "I don't know what's going on here, but Naruto was _nowhere_ near this level of combat when we fought."

"Oh, that's like, easy." Melanie responded. "You were a rival, these are opponents." Ruby and Pyrrha looked at her, confused. "Naruto, like, has this tendency to use different amounts of skill and intent to kill based on how he thinks of the other person. Student, friend, rival, opponent, enemy, target and Grimm all get different approaches, from what we've been able to tell. He wasn't going to kill you, because you were a rival. Team CRDL though… there's a chance that he _might_ if only because he's not really limiting himself very much."

"I think I see… so even if he can't tell the limits of others, he can for himself?" Pyrrha wondered. Melanie nodded.

"It's one of the few limits he actually stays within." She responded as she looked at Yami and Weiss, who were having their own conversation.

"So, what exactly is it I'm supposed to be doing here?" Weiss wondered. She wasn't sure which Glyph would be best in this scenario. She really should have worked more on elemental Glyphs…

"Alright, so the biggest problem I have with getting rid of the Arena has always been spread. There are three ways for the Arena to disappear. The first is if Naruto consciously deactivates it. The second is if he's gone unconscious. The third is if it simply loses enough heat to sustain itself. I can create enough cold to erase one patch, but spreading it to erase all of it is a little more… difficult."

"Wait, don't we just get his attention and have him deactivate it?" Weiss wondered.

"Two reasons: Interrupting him in a fight like this could lead to injury, maiming or death and sound doesn't pass through the barrier due to the way heat interacts with the air." The heiress nodded. "So, what I need you to do is create a Glyph capable of spreading an effect over an area."

"I think I have just the thing." She nodded, created seven Glyphs on the dome. The first was directly in front of them while the others were exactly one meter away from it in six different directions. Yami nodded and placed his hands on the dome, channeling as much cold as he could into both the Arena and the Glyph. As he did so, light blue began to bleed into the orange. The first Glyph lit up a _bright_ white as the other six Glyphs began to mirror the effects happening to the first. Within minutes, more than half of the dome was blue and the entire thing destabilized, leaving the area open once more.

Naruto noticed his dome had left, but didn't have time to ponder on it. He figured it was Yami, but he was just getting _too_ into the fight to care right now. He had already knocked out Sky with his own weapon and was busy using his new staff to keep Dove and Russel from hitting him. Cardin was lying in wait, obviously waiting for an opening to be made. As Russel lunged forward for a strike at the same time that Dove stepped back to recover from a parry Naruto had made, that's when the blonde struck. A quick swipe at Russel's feet tripped him up and with a quick spin of the haft of what was once a halberd, he slammed it over his head. Dagger skidded across the grass as he dropped.

Pointing the haft at Dove as he took a stance, Naruto grinned. Dove gripped his broken blade with both hands and rushed forward, launching several bullets into the boy. Naruto jumped, using the haft as a sort of pole vault, and flipped behind his opponent. Steel met steel as Dove parried the swipe from Naruto's staff. The swordsman pulled back slightly and went for a horizontal swing that missed due to Naruto rolling under it and appearing behind him once more. Jabbing forward, he managed to hit just left of the boy's spine. He had been aiming for the center of his back, but the boy was moving too fast. Still, the heat he had imbued into the object was enough to turn his armor an angry red. Seeing the boy wince at the pain and grit his teeth, Naruto smirked.

As the Hallstatt sword swung for him, Naruto parried it with his heated staff, noting that it was beginning to turn red. It probably wouldn't last much longer, but he didn't need it to. Kicking the already injured Dove in the stomach; Naruto disarmed him by slamming the red-hot staff against his wrist. Yelping in pain, Dove dropped his sword and fell to his knees, cradling the burn. The blonde sent a roundhouse to the boy's head, knocking him out, and picked up the sword. He wasn't as used to a sword as a staff, but he had used Celsus Zero enough that he figured it should be fine.

Turning to Cardin, who was now shaking, Naruto smirked. "Three down and that leaves just you and me." In a burst of speed increased by heat haze leaving his body, Naruto slammed the blade down. Cardin brought his mace up _just_ in time to block it, pushing against the broken blade. Cardin jumped back from exchange and watched as the sword slammed into the ground, leaving an indent and melting causing the ground where it hit to liquefy.

Cardin sought to use the opening to brain his opponent, swinging his mace. What he hadn't expected was for Naruto to let go of the sword, step to the side and place his foot on the mace after it hit the ground. Cardin yelped as it _suddenly_ became very hot. Jumping back and quickly taking his gauntlets off painfully, he saw that his palms were _covered_ in red welts and burns. He couldn't even cradle the injury because it was _both_ of his hands. By the time he looked up, all he could see was Naruto's fist as he returned the sucker punch he had received earlier. Everything adding up caused him to succumb to the darkness shortly thereafter.

Pulling back from the strike, Naruto grinned and stretched his arms above his head. "Not a bad workout for a night time stroll, maybe I should do this more often?" He chuckled before feeling the ambient temperature drop _very_ quickly. Swallowing, he turned and noted an angry Yami walking towards him as well as a group of other people. He mostly focused on Yami though. "Hey Yami… how's it going?"

"Oh, pretty well." His twin spoke evenly. "I was just in my room studying when I felt something off. When I looked out the window I saw _a large, orange dome of hot energy capable of killing anything on contact_. Now, I wonder how it got there?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a grin.

"I didn't break anything though." He pointed out, trying to find an argument that might work. When Yami started nodding along, he had fleeting hope that things might be okay. It was crushed as soon as Yami spoke.

"You didn't break anything. You _could have killed those four_! And fighting them unarmed? Are you insane! You could have been crippled for life!" Naruto waved his brother off.

"Please? Those four? The only one that was even reasonably skilled was Dove and I could have taken him out in seconds with Fahren Volt. I wasn't worried at all. The only reason it was even fun was because I _was_ unarmed. You worry too much."

"Sometimes I think I don't worry enough, you idiot!" Yami exclaimed. "You're always doing things like this! Why can't you just go a day without picking a fight?"

"Hey, I didn't do it this time!" The blonde argued. "They ambushed me when I was walking because Cardin wanted revenge on _you_. You can't blame this on me!" The blonde grinned, seeing the surprised look on Yami's face. "They attacked me, so I just replied in kind. They're bullies, Yami. I don't like bullies."

Yami tried to find something, anything in Naruto's eyes that might show deceit on his part. When he found none, he just sighed. "Fine, fine. If that's the case I can't get mad at you for picking a fight. I _can_ , however, get mad that you went so far. Seriously The Arena of Helios why can't you just learn the meaning of restraint?"

The blonde scratched his cheek with a sheepish grin. "That's fair, I guess. Sorry, Yami." The colder of the two brothers shook his head and sighed.

"Just… be more careful. I don't want you in more trouble than necessary."

Seeing that whatever argument the twins had was over, someone budged in to interrupt before it grew heated again. Surprisingly, it was Weiss. "While I don't disagree with your brother, I do have to admit that you were… impressive, for a brute." She stated extremely formally. Naruto looked at the girl before grinning.

"Apology accepted!" At that point, everyone looked between the smiling Naruto and the content Weiss, trying to figure out how the _hell_ he got an apology out of that. Deciding to leave it alone, Ruby appeared next to the blonde.

"You're not hurt, are you Naruto? I know you said you weren't worried, but there was four of them and you didn't have your weapon and…" The blonde smiled at the worried tone of his partner and leader before placing a hand on her shoulder. She had speaking quietly enough he was sure no one else heard her, but that was fine.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm fine. My Aura protected me from anything they actually hit me with. Even then, it didn't have much work to do. Honestly, now that it's over I'm kind of disappointed with how weak they were… I hope other teams aren't that underwhelming." Ruby didn't know whether to widen her eyes or smile. Her partner was certainly… strange. Still, she decided to smile at knowing he was fine. For some reason it made her happy that he was.

Naruto seemed like he was about to say something when his Scroll went off. Taking it out of his pocket, he answered it and held it to his ear. "Yes, this is him. You want me to… oh… sure, tomorrow morning is fine… yeah… um… is this about th- okay, hang up, that works too… Shit."

"Who was that, Naruto?" Yami wondered.

"Er… Professor Ozpin." Naruto responded, causing Yami to glare at him. "He wants to see both you and me in his office tomorrow morning. We'll be excused from class apparently."

"I swear, if we get expelled before the first class, I'm going to kill you…"


	8. Chapter VIII: The Marked

**Duality**

 **Chapter VIII**

 **[Professor Ozpin's Office]**

"I certainly do appreciate the two of you coming to my office on such short notice." Professor Ozpin stated with his usual tone of casual amusement that he seemed to use in every situation. Naruto and Yami, both sitting in chairs before the Headmaster's desk, glanced at each other before looking at the silver-haired man and nodded. "I also apologize for pulling you out of class, but I felt that it might be… _prudent_ to speak as quickly as possible, considering the circumstances and their implications."

The twins were _genuinely_ confused at what the man was saying, since it seemed a bit like political gibberish that didn't actual tell you anything but wasn't lying either. "Um… Professor, what do you mean exactly?" Naruto wondered. The green-eyed man sipped from his coffee mug before nodding and placing it on his desk.

"In order to explain that, I first must give you some background information. It may seem nonsensical and irrelevant, but trust me that it has more bearing on your situation than you could ever know. Do you know anything about the Legend of Lord Grimm?" The man was surprised when they nodded.

"Mom used to tell us about the story when we were younger." Yami explained. "Long ago, there were two brothers. One who created everything during the day, and one who destroyed those creations at night. The first brother sought to find something he could do with the second and so they created something that could both create and destroy, humanity. As humanity evolved, both brothers were proud of everything they made and destroyed. Over time, each brother gave their favorites among humanity gifts."

"The second brother took a liking to a very particular man, a king. This king was extremely talented at warfare and manipulation. He decided to give this king a gift, a curse. He became the embodiment of destruction, of negativity, of death. All of his subjects became corrupted as well and his once prosperous kingdom decayed into a wasteland. This was the Lord Grimm, progenitor of all Creatures of Grimm." Naruto continued, not missing a beat. "He grew stronger and stronger with each passing year. His new kingdom, simply called the Waste, devoured all the human settlements he could, turning humans and Faunus into Grimm along the way."

"Then, one day, the First Brother decided he couldn't stand seeing what the two had formed being destroyed any longer." Yami picked up. "He gave his own gift to an Old Sage, the gift of Nature. The Old Sage fought the Lord Grimm many times and was able to stem the expansion, but not actually defeat him. He took residence in a mountain range to watch over the Wastes and the Kingdoms of Man. Through his gift of Nature, he was able to allow Man and Faunus to survive by giving them Dust, Aura and Knowledge. It weakened him, but strengthened the world."

"One day, while watching the scene, the Sage was approached by woman who asked if she could stay outside his house and wait for her sister. While the Sage had never stopped in his goal of protecting the world, he had grown bitter from the war. Even as he had protected them from the Lord Grimm, he had seen humanity attack itself to enlarge one Kingdom or another, or to take what another had made, or to gain revenge on something that had happened generations before. He had grown to find humanity distasteful, but he would complete his mission for the First Brother, if not humanity."

"Still, he allowed her to stay and with time her sister showed up. While the first had been quiet, the next was more cheerful. When together, they were happy and the Sage found himself remembering why he had originally taken the job. When the third and fourth sisters showed up, his heart grew less and less cold. By the time all four were gathered, they wished to thank the Sage for allowing them to stay on his land. Instead, he chose to thank them for helping him understand the joys of companionship and bestowed upon them his own gifts."

"He knew he was not long for the world, but these four were still pure. Upon the First Sister, he granted the powers of ice and snow, of wind and cold, of stillness and death and so she became the Maiden of Winter. Upon the Second Sister, he granted the powers of flora and fauna, of water and warmth, of love and life and so she became the Maiden of Spring. Upon the Third Sister, he granted the powers of harvest and heat, of sun and joy, of movement and growth and so she was the Maiden of Summer. Upon the Fourth Sister, he granted the powers of end and beginnings, of crops and the earth, of labor and rest and so she became the Maiden of Autumn. The Sage lost most of his power in bestowing these gifts to the Sisters and tasked them with protecting Man and Faunus from the Lord Grimm."

"The Sisters agreed and traveled, learning all they could on how to use their new powers. With what power the Sage had left, he kept the Lord Grimm's army at bay to give them time. When the Sage finally passed, the Sisters felt they were ready and challenged the Lord Grimm himself. He was strong, stronger than they had ever imagined. However, they worked together and overcame the Lord Grimm, using all their strength they had gained. With the Lord Grimm destroyed, Man and Faunus finally had a chance to push back."

Ozpin smiled. "My, your mother certainly was quite learned. I do not think I've heard such a complete version of the tale in quite a while. It's almost as if she was there." The twins tilted their heads as one, confused. Ozpin wrote it off as the natural synchronicity of duplicates. "As I said, though it seems nonsensical and unconnected, that particular legend is quite important for your situation. The thing is, that legend is not quite… complete."

"Did we miss something?" Naruto asked, genuinely worried they had forgotten something their mother told them before.

"No, you told it quite well. There's just a bit… after the end that not many people know."

"You're talking like the fairy tale is… real?" Yami asked, gaining a mysterious smile from the spectacled Headmaster. "Okay, now I'm confused. If it's real… what does that mean for us?"

"The… epilogue, you might say, to that story is what is important. While the Maidens did indeed destroy the original Lord Grimm, they did not eradicate his corpse. His death was enough for them. Due to the… amount of power they used in the conflict, there was a large portion of the First Brother's power still left in the final battleground. Since it could not escape outward, it was absorbed into what was left of the Lord Grimm's corpse. This didn't mean that he would arise. On the contrary, due to the immense contradiction between the First and Second Brother's gifts it meant that the power was lost to the Brothers, the Sage and the Maidens for all time. The Maiden's Power and the Lord Grimm's Body mixed and… fermented. Over the millennia it took humanity to fight the Grimm, destroy itself, rebuild the Kingdoms, fight the Great War and reach the point it is today, it fermented and became something new.

"From what I have been able to gather, the power gained a form of… sentience. It sought a host. To that end, it left the corpse and the battleground. It then attempted to… latch onto human, Faunus and Grimm alike. Everything it touched died upon contact, however. The Power then split itself into many parts and tried finding a host that way, thinking less of itself could keep a surviving host. It worked for a time and allowed the Host to have immense power, but they always died within five years except in the case of children, who survived for a decade. Learning from its mistakes, the Power sought younger and younger Hosts until They found that looking for unborn children was the best course. This, quite obviously, had negative consequences for the pregnant mothers."

Naruto looked like he was using all the restraint he could muster to not launch out of his chair. "What are you saying?" Yami asked.

"Due to the nature of the Power, it is a combination of Aura, Primordial Dust and Blight, the energy that creates Grimm. Any pregnant woman who carries a Host takes on the negative consequences a Host usually would. Their body is filled with large amounts of Blight and they usually die within five years of the birth, except in very specific circumstances. A physician would label it as Blight Poisoning, which is not very uncommon among Huntsmen, Huntresses and adventurers."

Naruto looked at the man before losing his tension, back in his chair with an aura of… defeat. Ozpin didn't know what was going through his head precisely, but he had a rough idea. "These Hosts of the Power are collectively known as the Marked. The name is a bit misleading since there isn't actually a physical mark they gain, but, rather, a spiritual one. As a consequence of the Power splitting up, each Marked is imbued with the power of a particular aspect of Nature. Right now, I know of the Marked of Light and Steam, though the others are unknown. I believe that you two may be the Marked of Fire and Ice."

Given Naruto was still quiet, though not unresponsive, Yami asked. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, the biggest reason is that the two of you have exhibited abilities of such unrelated theming aside from the general idea of 'heat' and 'cold' that it would be physically impossible for it to be part of the same Semblance based on our current understanding." Ozpin mentioned. "Most especially is Naruto." The blonde looked at the Headmaster. "He has showcased the ability to enhance his speed using heat, immunity to heat, crafting areas of isolated heat while leaving the ambient temperature unchanged, large scale changes to ambient temperature at will and an immunity to cold just to name a few. Alone, most of those would be enough for a Semblance. He can switch between all of them without effort, as if his abilities are simply larger in scope than what is the norm."

Naruto and Yami looked at each other. "Well, I _did_ wonder why I was always so much stronger than the twins." Naruto commented. Ozpin smiled mysteriously at the reply before adjusting his glasses.

"With that said, I do believe it is in the best of interest of… the school's state of continued existence and Glynda's continued sanity that the two of you – especially young Naruto – gain full control of your abilities and use them in the correct ways. While you are certainly much stronger than others in your age group, it is meaningless before those with sufficient experience. I am not, personally, a Marked. I cannot bestow the training on you I wish. That said, would you two be willing to partake in a special training regimen to gain a better understanding of your abilities and help me locate others like you?"

While Naruto was grinning – just barely keeping himself from salivating at the offer, really – Yami held his brother back from saying anything with a look. "Professor Ozpin, no offense, but why are you seeking to gather the Marked, assuming everything you've just said is true?"

"Oh, I assure you, it is. That said, you are right to worry. The simplest answer to why can be related back to the story. If you recall, I spoke of the _original_ Lord Grimm, yes?" Yami nodded. "I am afraid that the line did not end with him. There have been successors in place to take the mantle of Lord Grimm. As long as there was someone with enough lust for destruction, or a large enough grudge, or a vast enough hunger for power there has been clues from the Second Brother leading them to their wildest dreams. The Grimm require a Lord to stay populated. If the Throne is empty, they cannot form. It is as simple as that. If the Throne remains empty for too long, then the Grimm will simply die out as they are killed by Huntsmen, or anyone with the proper equipment and knowledge, really."

"Wait, you're gearing up for a war." Ozpin couldn't stop his surprise when it was Naruto who noticed and not Yami. Said twin gave his brother a look, so Naruto explained. "Think of it like a game of chess, Yami. The board is Remnant and the pieces are all mixed up. Whoever is the current Lord Grimm is the Black King. The Huntsmen-in-training are probably a mixture of White Pawns and Knights. I'd say the Maidens, if they still exist, are Rooks. The other Huntsmen are Knights and Bishops. We're Queens."

"That's quite observant of you, Mr. Uzumaki." Ozpin stated before sipping his coffee. "You aren't far off from the truth with that assessment. Back to the original subject, though."

"What exactly would this… special training involve?" Yami asked before Naruto could agree.

"Ah, another good question. First, I would have a more experienced Marked who I have employed here as a Professor just for this scenario instruct you as best they can to help you gain an understanding on what this Power means for you. It won't be easy, but the Marked gain power more quickly based on how proximity to and time spent with other Marked. The more of the original Power that is gathered in an area, the quicker each individual Mark of Power becomes closer to its peak. Second, I would like you to keep an eye out for other potential Marked in the school. While I am well-versed in noticing things out of the ordinary, having more eyes always helps. Third, given the Marked are naturally able to perform tasks other human and Faunus cannot, I may give you particular tasks and objectives from time to time that would otherwise be too dangerous for other students. That, of course, will not happen until you've gained a certain amount of power and experience and will be under the watchful eye of a more experienced Marked."

Looking at the Headmaster, then at Naruto, Yami thought a moment about anything else he might want to learn. "You said we might be the Marked of Fire and Ice? Why those in particular and not Heat and Cold instead? Or Summer and Winter, given the Marked come from the Maidens' power?" Ozpin smiled at how inquisitive the boy was being, but saw no harm in answering.

"While the Marked have Power that is derived from the Maidens, it is not the Maidens. To be more specific, there are so many Marked precisely because the Power is derived from the particular sources it is derived from. If you recall, the Maidens' power was derived and split from the Sage. The Grimm are derived and split from the Lord Grimm's power. Dust was created and split from the Sage. The Sage and the Lord Grimm are derived from the First and Second Brother.

"Even if these entities are derived from a source, they are never as powerful as the source. They are not succeeding as a king passes down to his first-born; they are splitting the power amongst themselves equally. However, do not take that to mean that the Marked are inherently weaker than the Maidens, the Lord Grimm or even the Sage. In fact, it seems to be quite the opposite. The Marked are derived from the Sage through Dust, from the Lord Grimm through his Flesh and through the Maidens through Power and then given will through the Host.

"While the Marked don't have nearly as wide a scope of abilities as the Maidens, the Lord Grimm or the Sage, their specialization and focus is what makes them so dangerous. To put it in simple terms, I will use the two of you as an example. Naruto is the Marked of Fire, hypothetically. Compared to the Maiden of Summer, he has far, far less abilities. Her domain would simply be far too large to compare the two in quantity of powers. That said, due to the nature of the Marked and their multiple derivative sources, he is simply too potent in the realm of Fire that she could not hope to compete in that area. For Yami and the Maiden of Winter it is the same.

"In order to answer your actual question, we have to look at the third source. Dust is an important factor in the types of Marked there are. It seems that Marked can only claim domains for which Dust exists. Fire, Ice, Lightning, Air, Metal, Darkness, Gravity, Plasma, Mist… and those are just naming a few. There exists no Heat or Cold Dust. To be perfectly frank, it is much better for you that that is the case. The domain of fire is larger in scope than heat or cold, and it grants you a larger well of abilities to draw from."

"So… I think I get it." Naruto stated with a grin. "We're not only strong, we're potentially stronger than the very gods that fought in the war for the fate of Remnant but only in our very particular domain? On top of that, the more Marked we find and the more we fight together, the stronger we all get? Oh! And on top of that, you have a teacher for us if we accept who will do what he or she can to make us as strong as possible so we can go to war against the chief replacement for the strongest enemy the world has ever known and its up to _us_ specifically to defeat them?" Ozpin nodded, causing Naruto's grin to widen. "Where do I sign and how come I waited so long to go to school?


End file.
